Ren Faire
by hismysticmuse
Summary: Being a waitress in the Forks diner wasn't an aspiration for Bella and convinces Alice to work a season at the Seattle Renaissance Faire. When Edward's family takes over his the faire, he is forced into working there with his brothers. But when he keeps seeing a petite woman, his attention (among other things) is peaked & he begins a quest to woo the allusive fair maiden.
1. Chapter 1

Ren Faire

One

**A/N: Let's get all this stuff out of the way… This is my first Drabble. ;) Chapters are about 500 words (more or less.) Disclaimer: SM owns, I borrow names. Plot is mine, story mine, so be creative and do your own thing. Not Beta'd, once done, it will be. Warning: There will be BxE lemons. If you don't like them or whatever, please just move along as there are lots of stories without. **

_**Being a waitress in the Forks diner wasn't an aspiration for Bella. Bored and wanting to change her stars, Bella convinces Alice to work a season at the Seattle Renaissance Faire. When Edward's Family takes over his mother's family's faire, he is forced into working there with his brothers. But when he keeps seeing a petite woman around the faire, his attention (among other things) is peaked and he begins a quest to woo the allusive fair maiden!**_

Bella Swan sat in the diner, her hands waterlogged with sanitizer from scrubbing each of the tables and booths. She was finally finished after waiting tables all night, and was doing her closing chores while Alice danced around with the jux box, filling the sugar caddies.

"There has to be more to life than scrubbing old eggs and gravy from the booth cavities."

Alice snorted as she scoffed. "Oh, I am sure there is… but alas, my darling, we are stuck here."

"I'm serious, Alice. We are stuck in this small town. Gross!" Bella sneered as she cleaned oozing black gook. She didn't even want to guess what it could be. Bella threw away the rag she was using with the gook and took a fresh one out of the bin, dipping into the sanitizer. "You know what Mrs. Cope said to me the other day?"

"Oh, I could probably imagine." Alice scoffed, shaking her head.

"She said, 'Bella, sweetheart,'" Bella sneered in a voice that mimicked the old crowing woman, "'Maybe if you wore makeup, you'd be a little more popular.'"

Alice laughed, "That woman is something else. The other day Lauren, Angela, Jess, and I were out and we ran into her at the old record store. The woman actually sought me out to tell me that I should get my breasts done and that men like woman with shapely –_womanly_- bodies and that it might help me find a husband. So, I told her, 'I don't want a husband' and the old bat has the nerve to pat my shoulder with this condescending look and say, 'sure you don't, sweetie.'"

Cupping her mouth, Bella laughed. Mrs. Cope was the type of woman you tried to avoid. She took it upon herself to "correct the flaws of today's youth." Alice started shoving napkins in the holder violently; no doubt reflecting on Mrs. Cope's words. "That's not so bad, I guess… she then told Lauren Mallory that she 'should try not sleeping with every man in Forks,' and that 'the only people that needs to see her vagina is her Gyno and her future husband.'"

Bella gasped. "No!"

Alice nodded, her eyes dancing with mirth. "What she told Angela was worse! She said something like, 'No young man is going to want to spend time with you if you keep up all this crying.'"

"The woman is unhinged!" Bella shook her head and raised her fists in dismay.

Alice nodded, "And Poor Jessica; Mrs. Cope came in and sat in her section, ran her for hours before leaving her two bits to quote, 'This isn't the circus, honey, and take off all that clown makeup. I'm sure there's a pretty girl underneath there somewhere.'"

"See, that's my point! We need to get out of this town or we'll turn out just like old Mrs. Cope."

Nodding, Alice helped her friend by wiping down the counters. "Personally, I can't wait to be old enough to tell people off like that. Mrs. Cope would get away with murder, I am sure. I am sure she has something on everyone."

Bella moved around the store gathering soiled rags before moving behind the counter. She walked into the back, dumped the rags in the wash and started it. She then dumped the dirty sanitizing water in the sink; avoid the splashes before she washed her hands. Bella grabbed their jackets and pursed before meeting Alice back at the front of the Diner.

"Alice, I mean it."

Alice twisted to Bella, flaring her arms with exasperation. "What do you want me to say, Bella? Yes, we need to leave Forks… then what? Where would we go? What would we do, huh?" Alice grabbed her jacket, putting in on as Bella mirrored the movement.

"I don't know. Just… ugh… something." Running her hand through her hair Bella sat with a frump, siphoning ketchups into other bottles.. "This town just feels so… blah… like a dead end. Like, where people get stuck, then they settle, procreate, watch their procreations procreate, and die."

Alice snorted with a scoff, "I know, Miss Melodramatic. Believe me, I know."

"So let's do something, like in that one movie… the one with Heath Ledger where he changed his stars!"

"Oh, the one where he's like a servant or something and pretends to be a knight?" Alice's eyes took on a faraway look as she mused over Bella's words.

"Yep!"

"Oh! I can see it now… We can go to Seattle to the Renaissance Faire, and dress up as Princesses or Wenches or whatever and then POOF use our charms on the Knights and Princes!"

Bella glared at Alice, "Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, Alice, but that's not such a bad idea."

Alice shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Sure. Let's go, m'lady."

**A/N: Check out the other lovely Drabble War Fics in the FB Drabble War Forum!**

**Other Drabble War Peeps.. Check out their stories: (Just remove the spaces on the IRL)**

FFn name and Profile: WhiteWolfLegend www . fanfiction u/2115465/WhiteWolfLegend

Facebook name: Ellie Wolf

Story Title: The Succubus's Siren

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Tanya/Bella

Summary: Her whole life she was alone, never knowing truely about what she was.. Now as she finds herself in forks with the Cullens, with vampires know who and what she is. Can she find her mate on her journey for peace and the vengeance for her supposed fathers death? What if she - a siren - found love with a Succubus?

FFn name and Profile: WeekittyAndTAT www . fanfiction u/3340409/WeeKittyAndTAT

Facebook name: Kasi TeamAllTwilight and Nicola Pitt

Story Title: Underground Fight for Love

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Edward/Bella

Summary: When seventeen-year-old Bella is kidnapped while out with Alice Cullen—she taken as a prize to be awarded the winner of an underground fighting tournament. Will Alice's adopted brother be the unlikely hero to save the day? All Human/Rated M

Banner: I have applied for a banner for this...

FFn name and Profile: www . fanfiction u/1938037/hismysticmuse

Facebook name: Hismystic Muse

Story Title: Ren Faire

Rated:M

Fandom and Pairing: BxE

Summary: Being a waitress in the Forks diner wasn't an aspiration forBella. Bored and wanting to change her stars, Bella convinces Alice to work aseason at the Seattle Renaissance Faire. When Edward's Family takes over his mother's family's faire, he is forced into working there with his brothers. But when he keeps seeing a petite woman around the faire, his attention (among other things) is peaked and he begins a quest to woo the allusive fair maiden!

FFn name and Profile: emz3010 www . fanfiction u/2283081/emz3010

Facebook name: Emma Dewhirst

Story Title: Just One of The Girls

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Twilight - Bella & Jasper


	2. Chapter 2

Ren Faire

Two

The weather in Forks turned sour for the next several days as spring struggled to escape the winter's frost. So when Bella walked into the diner several days later for her shift, she was in a horrible mood.

It was only made worse when she watched as Mike, oh so romantically, got down on his knee and took Jessica's hand, asking her to be his wife- much to the amusement of the diner's patrons.

It was not what Bella considered to be a romantic moment.

If grease stains were love, love would be in abundance in that diner, but alas… it's not. All Bella got from the diner was the lingering old grease smell.

So, after seeing the spectacle and after trying to wash the fryer smell out of her clothes and skin, Bella sat in her small apartment and fired up her laptop. The wiz of electricity lit the screen and she couldn't help but smile, glad that the old thing didn't putter out. Typing The Renaissance Faire into Google made her fingers twitch with anxiety.

She picked up her bowl of Lucky Charms cereal, taking a bite as the images on the screen started to appear.

"Hazzar!" A portly man greeted, lifting a cup as his jovial features beamed in the picture. His wavy hair seeped out of a Henry the 8th hat, as his squinting grin seemed to laugh.

What joy this man seemed to emanate, even in his drunken state.

Bella wanted that.

The joyfulness, not so much the drunkenness.

She needed to get away to a different world, if only for an afternoon.

Looking at the vibrant photos of fairies and acrobats, elephant rides, jousting knights, gypsy belly dancing women, and the regally waving King and Queen … all of them were luring her in.

Clicking on the link, Bella saw how they seemed to travel state to state like a circus of sorts. Everyone had a theme, costumes or getup and they all seemed to have something that they did.

Drinking the milk from her bowl before wiping her face, Bella clicked the back button, and typed in YouTube, to watch some of the armature video's, trying to get a grasp of what she could be.

Images danced in her eyes as she watched the face painted expressions of children, the armored knights battling it out with giant jousting sticks, and people happily eating their large turkey legs.

Bella, racking her mind, tried to think of some kind of costume that she could wear, but after five minutes of nothing coming to mind, Bella knew she needed reinforcements.

ooOOOoo

"I watched the videos, Alice. You need to check it out." Bella said as she typed in an order at the register. She then took out the money the last guests had left on the table rather than take it up to Sue to settle it.

"I did."

"Well, did you see the after hour shows?"

"After hour shows?"

Bella nodded her head, biting her lip. "I guess after the people all leave they put on their own stuff. They perform, they drink, they sing and dance; it actually looked like fun."

"So, what? Instead of just making a day of it, you want to work there?"

"Yeah, think about how fun it would be."

"Sure. Fun." Alice's eyes furrowed her thoughts as she mused over Bella's words. It could be fun, she thought silently.

"But what about our diner jobs?"

They wouldn't be able to work there all the time and risk losing the waitressing job. There just weren't too many jobs in Forks. Once you found one, it might as well be your career. Folks around Forks were known to hold the same job for decades.

It was like they never realized they could leave or find a different one.

Shaking off the horrible visuals of such a stagnant life Bella gave a haughty smirk. "Well, I don't know about you, but don't want to stay here forever. Let's take a chance. If things don't work out, at least we would know we tried!"

Mulling it over, Alice couldn't help but worry, but the trickling of excitement made her feel alive, made her feel like she really wanted something new. She needed this.

**A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews and I am glad you like this bit.. **

**My other stories, The Doll and Sirens are almost ready to post. See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ren Faire

Three

"So just say it."

Alice groaned. "What are you going on about, now?"

"Say you love me."

With a withering, joking stare, Alice said, "I love you." She placed her order pad into her apron before she poured more coffee into the machine, pushing brew. Then she picked up a stack of menus and put them behind the hostess stand. The morning breakfast rush had come and gone and Bella and Alice were both reeling, trying to calm down.

"Now say what I really want to hear."

"What is up with you today? Jeesh." Alice watched Bella roll her eyes as she handed Alice a ticket to the Renaissance Faire for the next day.

"You know what! Or is your memory suddenly selective?" Bella laughed. "Do you recall how you went online and stalked the Black Knight with his phallic joust, as he penetrated the shield with his wood."

Alice snickered, "You are so gross Bella."

"You can't tell me that whole sport isn't full on innuendos! Those poor maidens never stood a chance. I am sure it was equivalent to watching porn.

Alice snickered, shaking her head. "Whatever."

"Well?" Bella just cocked her bitch brow waiting for Alice's words.

"Ugh! What do you want me say? You are a fuck-hot, sexy bitch and I want you so hard?" Alice laughed as Bella glared at her, her arms folded over her chest. "Ok. You're right, I am wrong… we do need to do something and your idea of the Ren Faire is the perfect idea." Her monotonous voice barely held Alice's sarcasm.

Bella had taken the lead by investigating the next appearance of the Renaissance Faire and Bella even applied for them to have a small job working it as belly dancing rose sellers, but she also put in for any available slots.

The pay was shit, but she couldn't help the excitement of dressing up. They would get to pick out their costumes, do their makeup and wander all areas of the faire.

She had also requested the three weeks off they would need to work the faire.

The woman Bella talked to, Rosalie Hale- McCarty, said that they would also be placed with a couple other girls in a trailer, staying at the park.

"So, I have it planned out. We have these tickets for the faire for next Saturday where we will check it all out, buy our costumes or whatever else we need, get a feel for the place and then we're meeting with a guy named Mac McCarty, who is the guy on the website home page. He said he will do a run through will us that night, and then on the following Saturday after that we will start."

"Wow, Bella. This is so proactive for your usually despondent self. I am impressed."

"Whatever. What else do I have to be excited about?"

"Well, Eric Yorkie said he asked you out." Alice smirked as Bella soured.

"Eric Yorkie isn't anything to get excited about, Alice. Gross."

"You can run your fingers through his lovely, greasy hair as you avoid kissing his acne tainted face."

"You're so disgusting. You have serious damage. I may need to have you committed."

Alice laughed happily as she grabbed up the two plates from under the hot lights when Vernon rang the bell. "All I am saying is get the energy going. The universe is throwing you a bone. Go bone it."

Bella blanched with horror as skinny Eric Yorkie's pencil dick popped in her head.

That one time seeing his member through his thin gym pants as they had to do-se-do together was not a great memory to have.

Alice reveled bringing it up, though, at Bella's expense.

Bella grabbed the coffee pot and made her rounds through the diner, trying to hide the gagging feeling in her stomach.

Forks barrel of fish of available, pleasantly attractive, and regularly bathing males was way too small.

Bella dropped the check at old Mr. Masen's table before meeting Alice's side. "Sometimes, I really hate you, Alice." She sneered, bumping her hip with Alice's

"You love me!" She sang as she laughed before changing the subject. "So when is this change of fate?"

"Two weeks!"

"Two weeks. Two weeks for the stars to align. Two weeks for fate to loosen her strings. Two weeks for the universe to hear the plight of needing, panting maidens wanting sexy, thick muscled knights with steeled armor mounted on their noble steeds and Prince Charming's thick long cock fucking your sweet little pout, Cinder-Bella."

Bella laughed at Alice's whimsical raunchy rant. "You read too much fan fiction."

"What can I say, it's hot!"

A/N: Chapter now 1 has the other Drabble war peeps, check out their stories! I got a little over zealous, but now I am allowed to post more! YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing. More soon! ;) *waves to my dear friends, Bella Ami and Billa (Billie)! Xxoo*


	4. Chapter 4

Ren Faire

Four

"Cinder-bella," Alice cooed through the door of Bella's apartment. They were neighbors and their apartments sat over the local bakery and the local clothing store, respectively.

"In here," Bella called from the bathroom. Her hair had been done up with long chestnut curls and thin, ribboned braids held the curls away from her face while crowning her. She had to look up how to braid it, trying to make it as authentic as possible.

"Oh, look at you!" Alice beamed, "You look like a fairy princess!"

Bella's look of horror caused Alice to cackle. Bella looked in the mirror trying to see what Alice saw, but she didn't really see anything wrong with her hair. She expected that her hair would frizz in the open Seattle air, and worried that she would need to keep it contained. She began to mess with it when Alice took her hands away from her hair with a soft smile in the mirror.

"Sorry, it's ok, really. I guess I am surprised how serious you're taking this whole thing. Your hair is very pretty."

"Thanks," Bella sighed, "I guess it's just… can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

Bella ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes narrowed and looking far away. "Have you ever had a feeling that there was more out there? That there's something missing in your life and you don't know what it is, where you'll find it, but somehow you're wasting time just being where you are?"

"I-I guess so."

"Maybe I am not explaining it right." Bella sat on the chair in her little breakfast nook. "I know that Forks is a dead end for me. I see endless days spent just like the endless days in the past. It makes me scared, Alice. Like, literally scared that I will wake up one day and wonder… did I make the right choice staying put, waiting for life to find me or do I go and do the unexpected, the unknown and just… see... where I wind up."

"No, I think I get what you're saying."

"I don't want to settle for an Eric Yorkie or a Mike Newton. I don't want to just settle for a man who has luke warm feelings or a small crush on me. I want lust. I want love. I want- I, I just want something else. Something more, you know?"

Alice bounced. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Let's go and get our something more, Bella! I want that too!"

Bella's shoulders eased, releasing the weight she didn't realize she was holding. "So we will take a chance- tempt fate to change the stars for two girls from Forks?"

"Why not? What do we have to lose?"

Bella beamed, "That's exactly what I hoped you would say! Now… let's do something about that hair of yours!"

Both girls laughed, playing with their hair and makeup, and tried on some of the clothes that they could wear with their hair done up so it wouldn't mess up with the future wardrobe changes once they started work.

The next day they would make a day at the Renaissance Faire and in one week they would start their new employment.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs! I love reading your thoughts and I hope you enjoy the story! Next up- The Faire**


	5. Chapter 5

Ren Faire

Five

Handing their tickets to a random woman, Bella and Alice made their way into the park. The sun shined, the breeze swayed and birds chirped happily within the jovial ambiance.

Costume shop rentals lined the entrance, so the girls decided that was the best place to start. Since they were just average park goers for the day they settled on maiden dresses. Bella chose a midnight blue with silvery swirling threading while Alice chose a deep maroon adorned with gold embellishments.

"We need to get our pictures done, for sure." Alice laughed, tucking the lace that covered her bosom into the dress.

"Yes, but I think your ruining the point of that lace, Alice. It's supposed to be there to cover the goods, not flaunt them."

"Pshaw. Like I care what is proper, Lady Bella." Alice snickered, "Where to first?"

Bella looked at the map she was given as they walked in and looked for the timeline of events. She knew she wanted to see the royalty procession, and also the Knights in the arena later on. "Let's just walk around, for now. The King and Queen's procession is at 10 am, so until then should we do some shopping?"

Alice squealed, jumping up and down and clapping. "Yes! I want to check out some of the venders!"

ooOOOoo

Bella laughed as the trees swayed overhead while thick white clouds floated across the cerulean sky. It was a perfect morning, Bella thought as the woman finished painting her face with light blues and purples with glittery iridescent powders.

"I saw the Knights practicing, Bella." Alice gushed. Her face was painted into a monarch butterfly which made her grey-blue eyes shimmer and dance. "I think I saw one of them looking this way."

The woman painting Bella smiled, her eyes crinkling. "Having a bit of a crush, are ya?" She wondered.

"NO!" Alice blushed and the woman cackled.

"Me boy is one of those knights," she smirked.

"Which one?" Alice bounced on her seat. Her eyes were betraying her as she kept looking over to the arena where the Knights were goofing around, sword fighting.

"Eh, eh! No ya don't lass!" The woman grabbed Bella's face and started painting it again. Bella closed her eyes, not having anywhere to look other than the woman's ample bosom.

"That is so unfair!" Alice huffed. The woman bit her mouth closed, but her smile was still there, unhidden.

"Tell me which one you be fancying and maybe I'll spread a wee bit of knowledge yer way."

"It's the black knight. She has a thing for bad guys." Bella supplied when Alice refused. But based on Alice's fish like look, the reveal wasn't wanted. Alice's eyes turned into a calculating stare at Bella. Her lips were pinched angry.

Bella felt the penetrating glare but avoided Alice.

"If that be yer preference, lass, lemme say this: the key to the bad ones is to get em' looking wicked and forbidden on the outside but of good heart and soul on the inside."

"It doesn't matter," Alice said flippantly. "It's not like I am all that noticeable. The man has blinders on in the shape of Armory helmet."

The older woman laughed at her, grabbed her boobs and started to juggle them. "Tha's wa these 'r for!"

Both girls giggled at the woman, knowing that alcohol intake here and the inappropriately blunt went hand and hand here at the faire.

"So… what can you tell us about the black knight?"

"Oh, lass. If tha' boy be anything like the tales, your inna world a hurt."

It was then she gestured with her hand how large the Black Knight could possibly be under his cod piece.

Alice looked like she was about to faint.

**A/N: Ah, Cod Piece. I wish I knew they were called that before I Googled Cock Piece. Some things you can't un-read. *shudders***


	6. Chapter 6

Ren Faire

Six

Carlisle Cullen had been a surgeon for years until he had to pay up on the promise he made his wife all those years ago.

He had promised that when their children graduated college, he would retire and cater to her family's business.

So, he retired three years ago and humored his wife by adorning a crown on his silver blond hair.

"So handsome." She whispered as she entered the room.

Esme's hair was intricately braided with little pearls. Her caramel copper colored hair shined underneath the crown that had once been her mother's. When her parents retired three years ago, trading the carriage for a camper trailer, their crowns for sunglasses and poncho's, Esme and her family went into the family business, the Platt Renaissance Faire.

Esme's mother was very much interested in the historic values of their family's noble linage and used her trust money to put together the medieval faire to share it with masses.

"Next to you, I shall be nothing more than a pauper. You look radiant."

"Why thank you, my lord," Esme smirked and bowed. Her elegant, coral and gold dress moved with her as her eyes danced with mischief. "Your sons may never forgive me for this, though."

"It's good for their souls." Carlisle laughed, using Esme's words to him from so long ago. "How bad is it?"

"Well," She huffed with indignation, "The brooding one is sulking in his trailer, the emo one was last seen storming off into arena."

"They get that from you," Carlisle smirked.

"I am not irrationally moody, Carlisle. They get their flare for the dramatics from you!" She laughed. "I do remember a handsome free spirit promoting "free love" as he backpacked through Europe."

They shared a chuckle.

"Was it not you who followed me home from that Paris café, the proceeded to sing -badly- and then refused to leave until you had my phone number? That was very dramatic."

"Romantic, not dramatic."

"That is a thin line with you or do I need to remind you of the night in Mertle Beach? I believe there are still posters warning about you."

"That was an accident."

"Sure it was."

"My love, I didn't come in here for a stroll down memory lane. I came here to tell you how beautiful you are."

Carlisle gave his trademark sexy smirk before pulled Esme closer to him and started to kiss her down her neck.

"You charm." Esme sighed, giving in to his ministrations.

Horns started to blare as there were distant cheers and greetings.

"Tis' time, my lord," Esme beamed with a cheerful British accent. She often overdid it, whether it was historically accurate or not, just for fun.

"Let's do this." He took his wife's hand and opened the door, posing for a moment before the trumpets alerted the commoners of their presence.

"Let's just hope the boys will someday forgive us this experience."

Carlisle let out a breath before leading his wife out the door and they walked, waving and bowing pleasantly.

"Let's hope they will figure out they get to be in these shoes someday, as we kick off to enjoy our retirement.

"You sound eager."

"I am. Very."

**A/N: A glimpse from the other side of things..**


	7. Chapter 7

Ren Faire

Six

"Oh Bella, the Queen and King look so adorable together!"

"Yeah… The ladies over there," Bella pointed to a group of young woman dressed in gowns that were fanning themselves even though it wasn't very warm out, "were saying the current Queen's took this all over from her parents. I heard they own this whole shindig."

"Huh," was Alice's muffled reply.

"But then they were going all fan-girl about the sons," Bella shook her head. "Some of these people really take all this very seriously. Like they actually are royalty and that the faire is reality. I guess that gives it the realism... not breaking character, or something. We should remember some of this stuff since we're working here starting next week."

Alice agreed by nodding. She had already bought some crystals at the rock booth, a Death Eater wand from the wand guy, was teased by a skeleton sitting on some hooded man's shoulder, and was currently biting into a turkey leg.

Swallowing, Alice asked, "So where to next?"

"Arena?"

"Sure… lets go see some hot Knights!"

"Ha! You can't get one over me. I know when you say Knights, you mean the fuck hot Black Knight with the wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes."

"I didn't say that!" Alice smacked at Bella as they walked through the Arena gate.

Bella laughed. "Basically you did. And after the dong description from that dirty old woman, I am surprised you didn't faint."

"I still wonder how she knew the personals on the man."

Bella and Alice took their seats inside the arena, in the Black Knight's section, of course, because Alice didn't get a good feel for the green Knight, the Red had bad helmet hair, and the purple Knight didn't fill his cod piece enough.

Bella just rolled her eyes, eating her candied almonds.

Horns blew and the royal party was announced and Bella couldn't help be drawn to the people that played the parts. There was a blond man and a bronze haired woman, but what really caught her attention were the dark eyes staring back at her, just to the left of the Queen. Blushing, Bella looked away and towards the men riding their horses who were trying to gain favor of the crowd.

Woman dressed in little jester outfits that matched the crest on the Knight, tried to get their Knight the loudest cheers.

One by one, they jousted, then jumped off their horses, and then fought with their shields and swords.

It was easy to become transfixed with the fighting, but every few moments Bella would look up; the feeling of being watched never left her.

But the man from before was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, for your reviews, and your alerts. Now which one of you stole Ren-ward? **


	8. Chapter 8

Ren Faire

Eight

Alice and Bella finally got back to Forks late that night.

They were exhausted.

But their minds were over stimulated with the striking good looks of several of the men that were employed at the park.

"I've never," Alice sighed. She had lingered behind to meet the Black Knight and had him autograph her chest. He was eager to oblige. "I mean, I'm never washing this off. He marked me Bella. I am his."

"Oh, that will impress him." Bella snickered. She shook her head, too lazy to make anything substantial for dinner, so she settled for a cup of milk and some Triscuits before the girls went to sit on Bella's couch.

"Like I have a chance with him. Did you see the fan-girls? Did you see how gracious he was with them?" Alice curled her legs underneath her and lay over the back of the couch. Her hand idly fluttered over the black letters of the Black Knight's name.

Jasper Cullen.

"Yes. I was there, remember?"

"Well, then you remember how the man only gave me a passing glance. I can't do this Bella! I can't stand the thought of putting myself out there and getting brushed aside or hurt."

"I get what you're saying, Alice. But remember, today you were part of the crowd and he was at work. You were one of those fan-girls and it is his job to smile and wave and please the masses."

"But I am nothing more than a memory to him!"

"For now, maybe. But what could you be if you worked there? If he saw you as something different? If he doesn't notice you, it's his loss. If he doesn't want to drop trough and roll in the hay with you, oh well. Let's just go have some fun. Work a fun job. Play dress up for a few weeks."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Alice leaned over pulling Bella into her arms and giving her a hug. "Okay, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You won't be there to help plan Jessica's wedding."

"Ugh. Yes. Thank God for small favors."

ooOOOoo

The weekdays passed with a bit of rain. Alice and Bella worked at the diner each night and spent their days watching random videos from times past.

The whole aura of the faire made a smile come to Bella's face, but try as she might, she never found out who the stranger was that sat next to the Queen. He was not listed as a cast member and Bella searched the map and timetable of events trying to find something… anything that might help her.

Alice, on the other hand had saved each and every video of Jasper Cullen. She also found out that he went by a couple of alias' at the park, one his favorite being Major Jasper Whitlock from the Royal Army. He had even been paraded through the streets of the faire in full uniform.

Alice may or may not have made copies of the man in uniform before hastily retreating back to her apartment for some alone time.

But it was odd that there was nothing on the watcher.

She knew that once she started her job, she was going to find out everything she needed to know about the man who haunted her dreams.

And as Bella lay in her bed the night before she was to leave for Seattle for the few weeks she would be working the faire, she couldn't help but hope there was a little push on his end to wonder about her, too.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, alert, and such- I really appreciate them. Next up… Mac McCarty throws the girls into the faire.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ren Faire

Nine

"So, Ye maidens shall shit right in," Mac McCarty said, holding a large stein of ale, his bleary eyes was unfocused on anything but Alice's blossom. He was the one Alice and Bella were to check in with that first afternoon, but it seemed that Mac had spent the morning drinking.

"You mean fit… we'll fit right in," Bella supplied.

"What?" The man looked confused but his eyes stayed on Alice.

"You said-" Alice elbowed Bella, causing Bella to grunt and massage her arm.

"We'll put ya where ye fit. If that means ya go be the human statue girls or saucy wenches," eyebrow wiggles, "Hell, ye might need to be a princess… Just go with the flow. Now let's go meet my boy."

Alice and Bella followed behind Mac as he moved through the lingering crowd. The faire was closed and Mac had already explained that that was when the real fun started. The entertainers liked to wind down by entertaining each other and drink.

"It seems that drinking is part of the job." Bella mused aloud.

"Aye, a bit o' ale ne'er did any harm!" Mac laughed.

"Now he's Irish?"

"Maybe Scottish? I thought I caught some cowboy in there."

"I can hear ya, lass. I'm mult-i-cult-u-ral." The slur of his pronunciation made the girls giggle as they walked in silence all the while being greeted by gypsies, mendicants, and a fairy or two. Everyone seemed very friendly and Bella couldn't help be charmed by them all.

ooOOOoo

They stood in front of the costuming department behind the main park. There were people sitting in various chairs getting their hair and makeup done, some already in costume and were practicing their voices and their gestures in the mirror.

"So, all the people come back here each morning and afternoon to get in character," Rosalie McCarty said as she pulled Alice into one of the chairs and gestured Bella to take a seat in the one to her side.

Mac had happily transferred the girls to his daughter-in-law once he saw her and they were then given a small summary of the park, the attractions and venders.

The venders were independent from the park, for the most part and were most of them were reserved for local artists and such. Some traveled with the faire and were an expected part of the experience.

"You didn't apply for one of the food service positions, which is good. They are usually hired by an outside company and trained accordingly, anyway. I know that you both have experience in food service, but I'd like to see both of you filling in with roles to give breaks to the main characters. That said, you will be given a costume each shift. Check this rack for your name various times of the day. You could be a pirate one morning and by the afternoon, you could be a gypsy. You never know."

Rose pointed out the costume racks and then the lockers.

"Put your personal items in here."

After obliging, they were told to change into similar maiden gowns they had worn to the faire as guests, except more elaborate. "This is your uniform for tomorrow, where you will be working with me as Lady's in Waiting, which means we will be catering to the Queen and her needs. We will follow her around; make sure her she's presentable, and such. We are confidants of the Queen so anything said isn't to be repeated and if you are to speak, use your fan to hide any untoward laughter, whispering, and such."

Rose handed each girl a closed fan.

"What else?" Rosalie thought as her eyes lifted toward the ceiling. "Oh, yes, the males. You are not to talk to the King or respected princes unless spoken to. You are to smile and bow, but not speak. You are no longer Bella and Alice of Forks, on the days you are Ladies in Waiting you are Lady Isabella and Lady Mary-Alice. Not Allie or Al or whatever. Everything needs to be as proper as possible, including meals."

"Meals?"

"Yes. You will have a designated area to sit. You will be shown to your seat, the chair pulled out, and etcetera. You will not eat until the King and Queen have had their first bite. So on and so forth, you get the point. The last Ladies liked to run their tongues and they enjoyed a bit too many festivities. There were complaints."

Bella gave Alice a side eye with worry. Had they gotten way over their heads?

"So, time to head back to the cottages and tomorrow morning come back here bright and early to get ready. I will be paged when you are set. We go live at 10 am and will need to be in position for announcing the King and Queen. These are prime positions girls. Do your best but have fun… just… not too much."

Rosalie winked and walked swiftly away leaving Bella and Alice to catch their breaths.

**A/N: So… I made most of that up but it seems legit, yesno? Smeh. Who knows what is really expected from the Renaissance Faire Royals and their subjects. All I know is that I am living vicariously through them. As for the venders, as a sculptor I get a little judgmental on some of the things people try to sell there... someday though, maybe it will be me there being judged.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ren Faire

Ten

Esme Cullen wore a gold gown. She had pearls that were draped over and down her bosom as well as down her cleavage. On her head she wore a simple gold crown. Her hair curled backward out of her face and pinned into rolling ringlets.

"Your beauty never ceases to amaze me, Esme." Carlisle never missed a chance to sweet-talk his bride as he took her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss.

"Good morrow, my king!" Esme laughed lightly. "You're charms never get old."

Carlisle smiled. The week had been raining and he was dreading walking around the park in the rain, but when they woke there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Esme sighed as she pulled on her gloves. "Did you deal with the Tanya situation, my love?"

"Lord knows I love our dear cousins, Carlisle, but their daughters are something else."

Carlisle frowned. Their cousins, the Denali's were some of their oldest friends and even though all of their children grew up at the faire, didn't give reason for the sense of entitlement the daughters portrayed.

"I've talked to Eleazer, he offered to give them a word, but I told him we'd take it upon ourselves to set them straight."

Esme narrowed her eyes at her too aloof husband. "That means nothing and you know it."

"Esme," Carlisle chided.

"Don't Esme me! This is my dream. This is now our livelihood and our children's legacy."

"Nothing is going to happen-"

"She kicked a child. A patron. Then she proceeded to school her parents on how to quote, "keep their young contained" as she sipped lemonade and spoke indiscreetly about wanting to have- mind you- _her second cousin_ in her bed."

The look of horror on Carlisle's face was enough to make Esme continue.

"She's unhinged. She honestly believes our son is hers to be had. And don't get me started on him. He is miserable here, Carlisle. I've watched the poor boy hiding throughout the faire."

"I will talk to her."

"And when you do, you will fire her. And I want new Ladies in Waiting to attend to me."

"Esme-"

Esme waved her hand at Carlisle, effectively shutting him up. "I've already talked to Rosalie. She's setting it up. Go stamp their time cards and send the girl's home to Alaska. I've had it with their antics."

She turned away from her husband, shutting him out. The man slouched, his face hanging as he went to do her bidding.

**A/N: So… Tanya and the sisters are out. So was Edward hiding from Bella or from Tanya, hmm? **

**Sorry it's taking a bit to update. I have a cranky sick baby who wants to use me as a tissue. Don't be jealous. **


	11. Chapter 11

Ren Faire

Eleven

"Rosalie said you girls were in here!" A boisterous man wearing the Red Knight costume came in through the door. He had a smile on his face and which looked a lot like Mac's only younger. "I'm Emmett McCarty, Mac's son, Rose's husband."

"Nice to meet you, I am Alice." Alice said rising from her chair. Her long sleeved velvet dress had a peak in the cuff which had a pearl at the end of it that draped over half of her hand. It looked and felt very expensive.

"Ah Lady Alice, pleased to make your acquaintance," Emmett bowed and winked. "And you are?"

"I am Bella. Isabella, today," Bella smiled nervously before Emmett released Alice's hand and took Bella's.

"Lady Isabella," Emmett smirked. "So, I am to give you the rundown."

"The rundown?"

"Yep. When wearing the gowns, your persona in here and out there needs to be consistent. The patrons are expecting a show. This is ALL for show. You're in character when you are here, no matter the costume. Period. So shall we go play with the peasants?" He grinned wickedly.

The girls nodded, leaving the small building and into the daylight. The park was already open and buzzing with energy, but Bella couldn't calm the nervous energy or the small smile playing at her lips.

"Hazzar!" Mac greeted right outside the door. Bella jumped a bit before blushing lightly.

"Hazzar," Alice grinned.

"We wait here until the King and Queen is ready to come out, until then, just smile and wave, small bows to the patrons… you are Ladies. A few pictures here and there would be fine." Emmett says when his jovial father starts teasing and taunting the people around him. "The people eat his shtick up and he is truly in his element." Emmett shakes his head.

Bella pulled at her dress, and then lightly touched her hair.

"Don't be nervous, Isabella. You won't find another job like this, where it is acceptable and pleasing to the masses to be borderline harassing and insulting. Perhaps a pub somewhere… but alas, people come back year after year to see our characters. Do well, and you just may be one of them." Emmett nodded seriously, winked, and then turned toward a door that was almost opposite from where the girls exited out of. He knocked on the door and when there was a return sequence of knocks Emmett turned and nodded to the man that was holding a trumpet.

Bella and Alice didn't notice him, but as soon as he blared the warning announcement for the King and Queen, it was all they could do not to shrink back from the loud noise.

The King and Queen exited the door with their hands in the air and greeting the commoners. Then Bella's breath caught in her throat as a man with reddish-brown hair exited the door. He didn't meet her eyes, just trained on the people before him. He gave them small smirks, smiles, and nods.

Bella stood mesmerized.

"Move, Isabella," Alice said from behind her fan. She nudged Bella's shoulder before Bella started forward. She followed behind the Queen, smiling lightly, nervously at the people. Little children beamed up at her with wonder and awe and Bella couldn't resist giving them a bow.

"You were born for this," The Queen teased. She continued to wave as she moved to stand next to Bella. "Your name?"

"I am Isabella, Bella for short. This is Alice and my first day."

"Ah, so they throw you in the thick of it!" The Queen laughed. Her good-humored persona just added to the crowd's happiness. "I suppose I have and hand in that. I was in need of new Ladies in Waiting. I am Esme… and for all intents and purposes, your Queen." The kind smile made Bella feel at ease.

Rosalie moved from within the crowd, a vision in purple as Bella couldn't help but smile.

"My Queen, your son is insufferable!" Rosalie huffed with a wink at Bella.

"This I know," Esme chuckled. "I see he has wandered off again."

Bella looked around them, no longer seeing the bronze haired man. Taking a closer look at Esme, she could see the resemblance.

"He has. He was last saying that the day spent sedentary was of no interest to him."

"Oh, let the poor man go," Esme giggled, "He has greater issues presently than standing on my underskirts." Esme motioned toward Bella and Alice with a slight of her hand but before Bella could inquire what she was going on about, they found themselves in the middle of a crowd, smiling and posing for pictures.

**A/N: So Edward bailed on his Prince-ly duties. Surprising. Maybe he'll show up soon enough? Next up… a joust! **


	12. Chapter 12

Ren Faire

Twelve

It had been over an hour before Bella and Alice were allowed to sit. They had made it to the arena for the first round of jousting.

They had learned that the Queen and King's son, Jasper, was to perform as the Blue Knight, where he was usually the Black Knight. This news, of course peaked Alice's attention and she sat up straighter in seats that were reserved for the royal party.

She also learned that their other son, Edward, the bronze haired man, was to sit with them during the joust. They would also receive their lunch at the event.

So when Esme told the girls that it was customary for one of the Knights to request the Ladies Favour from one or all of the ladies present. The Knights requests were based on whom they felt was the most beautiful.

Alice only wanted to Favour the blond wavy haired Black Knight and occasional Prince, Jasper.

Rosalie sat down, moments later and continued where the Queen left off, behind her fan. "So the Favour is basically medieval gambling," Rosalie said, pulling out a piece of silk from her bosom. "The Lady's would give various Favours' to the Knights that they would like to win, the higher the Favour the better the prize they both could win. But in medieval times, each token was a small bet placed but a lady couldn't choose just one Knight so they often gifted several. Their maidens usually held onto the tokens or veils for their ladies. In this case, we each shall give a token to the Knights except Black Knight who is usually the mystery man from a kingdom he doesn't want revealed. He could be a Duke, an Earl… someone of royal blood and he has to be able to prove it. But due to his royal stature he has the ability to keep it from the public. But in this case, he's the bad guy. "

Bella's head was swimming when Rosalie reached into a clutch and handed her and Alice the colored silk veils that matched their gowns. But as soon as Bella handled it, she noticed that her hands was sweating, marking the delicate fabric.

When the horns starting she jumped causing the Queen and King to chuckle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A man with a booming voice called from the middle of the arena, "My King and Queen… Ladies," The man winked at Bella and Alice before he introduced each Knight. Bella watched the men as they maneuvered the horses while holding their shields and jousting lance.

Then it was time for the Favour's and Rosalie, Bella, and Alice rose from their perched seats. They followed Rosalie as Emmett with a red crest accepted her favor. Then Alice grabbed the veil and shyly gave the favor to the Blue Knight and then Bella reached forward to present the Green Knight his Favour.

She gasped when she saw bright green eyes staring intently, into her brown eyes from under his helmet.

He then bowed, turned swiftly on the horse and stomped away, getting into his position.

Bella's attention was transfixed on the Green Knight.

Could it be the Prince, the one with the bronze hair that she had almost met before?

And what did it mean that_ he_ accepted _her _Favour?

**A/N: I couldn't help but make him sparkle in his armor… lol… So was it Edward? Green eyes are pretty common, right? I mean, I have green eyes! Anyhow, I had to do my homework on this gem. I hope I got most of it right. If not, I'm taking creative license!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ren Faire

Thirteen

Both men lined up, the Black and the Green Knights, sat mounted atop their horses, in full body armor that shined and sparked in the Seattle sun at either side of the arena. The horses shook their heads, and rippled their muscles, and kicked at the dirt and mud in anticipation.

The jesters tried to get the crowd to cheer at their appointed times as they happily gorged themselves on their refreshments and food.

But Bella sat transfixed.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the Green Knight.

"Can they get hurt?" Bella asked Rosalie from behind her fan.

"I suppose there is some risk, but they've done this a million times. They train for it."

"Hmm, is that Edward out there?" Queen Esme asked her husband, her hand daintily gesturing out over the arena.

"I do believe he is." King Carlisle said with newfound interest. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"What is he doing out there!?" Esme lifted up her fan, her face tight with worry. "He's supposed to be sitting up here with us!"

"I would say he's jousting, my Queen." Rosalie teased.

Esme looked horrified. "Edward doesn't joust!"

"He's been jousting, Esme," Carlisle soothed, "He and Jasper and Emmett have been taking lessons for a while now."

"But no one told me!"

Carlisle laughed. "Only because we didn't want to lose our heads," he teased. "He's been taught well, love. Then again, he has never wanted to compete in the arena live before. The crowd is beside themselves that the Prince is out there, look."

The small group of Royals looked around, seeing the crowd on their feet cheering for their crowned Prince Edward.

There seemed to be a large showing of scantily clad women, belly dancers, and maidens making their way into the stands, eyes on the Green Knight.

"I am just curious of the reason Edward is suddenly so interested in play the part," Carlisle mused, his hands lifted to his jaw as his eyes moved around, seeking the culprit for Edward's participation.

The announcer finished the introductions, and made his way over to the side to grab the flag. Then he moved toward the center, confirmed the readiness of both Knights and then dropped the flag.

All the sudden, horses ran along the wooden fence, as their lances were held still and forward.

Breaths were held.

Fingers were crossed.

Before the sound of wood hitting shield, the crowds gasping breaths, and the armored body falling off the horse on to the ground.

Bella couldn't look!

"Oh!" Esme gasped.

Rosalie laughed.

**A/N: Gasp! A cliffie! So who's on the ground? LMAO. Maybe one more tonight or tomorrow? Thank you for your alerts, reviews, and all.. I read everyone. Sometimes, they even make me laugh!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ren Faire

Fourteen

Edward had his horse trot over to the Black Knight, who was actually named James, and dismounted. James was already on his feet, wicked grin in place as he raised his sword.

"Lovely lady there, Eddie!" James laughed, defending himself by blocking the blows that Edward was giving, and in turn giving as good as he got.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward lunged, except James backtracked, rolled through the dirt and bounded up onto his feet.

"Oh, no?" James sneered. "Then you won't mind if I have a go at her?" Edward raised his shield blow after blow that James was giving to him. The audience booed and yelled in anger, they cheered and yelled at the Knights.

"Stay away from her!"

"Then don't be a fucking wuss. You passed that Tanya chick up and she was fucking awesome at giving head."

That was the push Edward needed, because before the words lingered in the soft breeze James was on his back, smiling wickedly with Edward's sword at his throat.

"That's because Tanya is my cousin." Edward seethed as Edward gave the fictitiously fatal blow.

The crowd rose to their feet and James' body went limp, his eyes closed.

ooOOOoo

"Are they always so dramatic?" Bella asked her eyes were wide and beseeching.

"No," Rosalie scoffed, "I am sure some of the dramatics were inspired."

"Ey' Lass!" Mac called as he bounded up the wooded steps toward the group of Royals. He bowed and greeted the King and Queen before he turned to Bella. "I hear ya gave Favour to the Green Knight, m'lady?"

Bella looked to the others for rescuing, but all she found were sly smiles and snickers.

"Uh… yes. I was told to... give… a-uh, Favour."

"Ey, then let's go get yer prize!"

Mac grabbed Bella's hand, wrapping it around his arm before he carefully guided her down the steps to the arena floor.

The crowd started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and Bella couldn't help her blush. Prince Edward stood in all of his glory, still in full armor, his helmet under one arm, the sword and the shield in the other until he transferred them to Mac. Edward then waved his piece of silk and the audience went crazy.

It was then, before Bella could react, that Edward took his prize.

He grabbed Bella within his arms, arched her backward and kissed her soft, pink stained lips.

"Atta boy!" Mac cackled, "Don't think they did that after the joust, but I'll go with it!"

Bella's wide, startled eyes closed when she saw Edward's eyes close and her body instantly molded to his as she relaxed in his tight grip.

Then she did something embarrassing.

She moaned.

Edward brought Bella up, back on her feet, but Bella's legs felt wobbly. She stumbled for a moment, licking her lips with a slight smile and touched her lips with her fingertips.

Never had she been kissed like that.

But when she looked around after coming out of her daze, Edward was gone.

**A/N: This is the last one tonight. I couldn't leave ya on the cliff! Um… I've never been kissed like that. (hint Mr. hint)**

**So the black knight is James? Hmm… that's two blond, wavy haired guys in Black Knight garb. What is a girl to do? **


	15. Chapter 15

Ren Faire

Fifteen

The rest of the afternoon Bella looked out for the bronze hair Prince but he was nowhere to be seen. She did her waving and posing for pictures but her eyes always drifted to the horizon.

_Where could he have gone?_

She did the afternoon stint of the Joust with Alice and Rosalie, the King and Queen, but it wasn't nearly as dramatic as the morning show.

She made a mental note to check out YouTube for video of their kiss.

Surely someone would have taped it.

But as Alice and Bella were led to the building where they would change into their own clothes, Bella couldn't help but worry.

Did she make him leave?

Did she do something wrong?

"Stop it!" Alice whispered, taking Bella's distraction as proof that there was something to the kiss she had.

Alice had not been so lucky.

She got a kiss on the hand from a man with Blond hair and grey eyes, Jasper. But he had been preoccupied by the crowd moving over the stands as they were eager to finally get home before the setting sun. That's what Alice told herself, since he didn't really seem to notice her, this time.

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on with you now?"

"Ugh. I don't know! My brain seems like it's an endless broken record replaying the morning events in Technicolor with subconscious commentary!"

"What's the subconscious commentary say?"

"You really don't want to know. None of it is fit for reality. Mostly it's that I should have used some friction, some tongue, but other times that I was too frigid or my breath probably smelled putrid."

"I am glad your subconscious isn't in my head, I'd shoot myself." Alice stuck out her tongue as Bella rolled her eyes.

They took turns helping each other out of their dresses, let down their hair and sat, and sat waiting for Rosalie to take them back to their little trailer.

"I wish I could. I have paranoia to the ust degree!"

"I could use some ust. The last ust I got was in high school with Riley Biers' Valentine's Day card. Remember that one?"

"Um.. no."

"The one where he wrote that sweet card saying that I was nice and that he wanted to ask me out if he had the guts but the card would have to do."

"Oh, yes. You laughed at him saying how cute it was that he almost asked you out."

"It was cute."

"To him it was mortifying. To him, you pinching the poor boy's cheek was not the reaction he was going for."

"Yeah, then he moved. I Facebook stalked him, you know. He's pretty hot now in a Frat boy type of way."

Bella sighed dramatically, "The one that got away!"

They laughed as Rosalie popped her head through the door. "You girls ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! Let's go get you girls changed. There's a theme tonight."

**A/N: I got a V-day card like that. It had puppies and hearts or something and it was cute. He wrote something like he was almost asking me out if I would say yes. I laughed at it. Told him it made my day and went on with working. Probably broke his dorky little heart. Le sigh. Did you break someone's heart on V-Day?**


	16. Chapter 16

Ren Faire

Sixteen

The sun was just a crescent over the evergreen trees, the billowing white clouds rolled in as the smell of the barbeque permeated the fresh air.

Taking a deep breath, Bella released it with a smile. "I could get used to this!"

They had walked the short distance to trailer number 14 which was close to the end of the line. Various other entertainers or venders occupied the other ones.

Bella was impressed. The trailers seemed like they were well travelled, but were very comfortable and even had a bathroom, shower, and a small kitchenette.

After storing their personal items inside the lockers that served as a makeshift armoire, Bella and Alice took the clothing from Rosalie with a bit of concern.

"What's the theme?" Bella asked.

"Take a guess!" Rose bounced. Her hair had been pulled to the top of her head with ringlets and her dress was a long deep purple.

"Toga?" Alice guessed which made Rosalie laugh as she shook her head.

"No, but that would be awesome! So, at least one night a week all of the regulars try to dress in one of the performers get up's to show some respect to each other's craft. Tonight is Mythology night for the live statue girls. Here, dress in this, and then I will help with your hair. Next time don't take it all out so fast!"

Alice and Bella started to disrobe as Rosalie pulled out a couple of dresses from a garment bag.

One was white, the other a periwinkle blue.

"It was all they had left at the costume store," Rose said, eyeing the dresses and then the girls. She handed Bella the white dress and Alice the blue.

"God and Goddess night! This is so awesome!" Alice giggled. "Which one am I?"

"We're the Three Fates." Rose supplied.

"Aren't we supposed to be old hags?" Alice asked with a scrunched face.

"Um, no! Even the Fates had to be young once! Plus, they're immortal, right? How can they be old?"

Bella shrugged, not really caring. She pulled at the dress, noticing her cleavage was out for anyone to see. Never had she wore a dress like this.

_Change your stars. _

_Step out of your comfort zone._

If there was ever a sign, it was her being one of the Fates.

Putting on some more lip tint and some shadowy eye makeup Bella was ready to go.

ooOOOoo

Someone was playing a harp, the delicate notes danced in the breeze as the stars watched over them in amusement.

"Damn, you girls look so fucking hot!" Emmett grinned before he grabbed his wife from around her middle.

"Why thank you for your brash words." She scowled and then winked, her hand brushing over his torso.

"So what is the plan tonight?" Alice asked as her eyes were wandered around to the other people there. She could see many men and woman and surprisingly, many children.

One man had a large guffaw which interrupted the peace and all eyes went to him. He had a woman raised above his head, one hand on her hip and one hand under her arm. He stood, easily pumping her up and down in the air.

"Wow!" Alice said with a slight blush.

"Oh, that's Felix," Rosalie supplied. "He's one of the acrobats, but also works as a strongman of sorts, just to mix it up a bit.

"Does he need a helper," Bella teased, getting an elbow in the arm from Alice. "What? That man could fuck you standing up while you were upside down."

"Bella!" Alice flushed furiously.

"Kinky Bella!" Rosalie laughed just as Edward was walking by. He stopped in his tracks, looked straight at Bella with a curious look, and then continued on his course.

"That was embarrassing!" She shuddered. "Why do I always seem to embarrass myself in front of him?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Bella. After ditching you after the kiss, I am sure there's nothing to be said that could make that situation better." Alice frowned with her words, grabbing her friends had in sympathy. They had a long conversation about the kiss and finally decided that it was just for show, nothing more.

It didn't stop Bella's fingers from finding her lips as she remembered it.

"I agree. Don't waste time trying to figure Edward out." Rosalie scoffed and snickered, "But Felix and Heidi are together and have been forever. Not to mention, you don't want to be flung about or twisted around into a pretzel if you're acrobatically challenged. Let's go mingle…"

**A/N: Who in mythology would you want to be?**


	17. Chapter 17

Ren Faire

Seventeen

After the day they had, Alice and Bella welcomed the sight of their beds. Falling into it after the character party was a wonderful reward.

They were asleep before they even hit their pillows with dreams of dancing, eating, laughing, and trying to remember all of the new people they were meeting.

So when the alarm went off at 8 am, Bella hit the snooze before getting into the shower.

It was Sunday and then she would have several training days before her first day off on Thursday.

Pulling on her shirt, jeans, jacket, and shoes, Bella left the trailer with her hair still wet and in waves down her back.

Bella opened up the trailer door, seeing various people walking around. There was a district smell of bacon permeating the air.

Knocking on number 11 trailer, Bella stood and smiled to the people walking by.

"Yes?" A bubbly, barely dressed Rosalie opened the door.

"Breakfast?"

"Oh! I totally forgot. Yeah, we all kind of do our own thing for breakfast. There's time, you could go get something from one of the venders. So… I'll see you in about an hour?"

Bella nodded and waved goodbye, searching out something to eat.

"Hey," A voice called behind her, causing Bella to turn to seek who it was. Her eyes landed on Edward who wore a thick hooded sweatshirt, dark jeans and chucks. He looked totally different than the way she was used to seeing him.

It reminded her that he was just like her. Human. Not a Prince. Not a Knight. Just a sexy as hell man.

"Hey," She gave a small wave and smile.

"I overheard you and Rose since I live in number 12 with Jasper."

"Ah," Bella nodded. She bit her lip trying to think of something to say, but was coming up a loss. He was actually talking to her, engaging her in conversation, and she was floundering. "Alice and I are in number 14."

Edward nodded, looking down the way toward the trailer.

"I heard you don't have any breakfast. Did you want to come over for some? I could make something."

"Oh!" Bella smiled shyly, "I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble. Gimme ten minutes to get Jasper up? You could go get Alice."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "Okay."

"Okay." Edward smiled back, running his hand through his crazy damp hair. "It's a date."

Bella gasped, her mouth popped open and into a small o as she blushed. She saw Edward slightly berate himself, shaking his head and giving a small, nervous smile. "Ok, so… see you in a few."

With a small, happy nod, Bella twisted away from Edward and quickly walked to her trailer. Alice would have less than ten minutes before truly meeting the real Jasper.

That in it-self would be entertaining.

**A/N: Are you still with me? I am gonna be knocking these out of the park.. Please let me know what you think. I am ever curious.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ren Faire

Eighteen

"I will never forgive you, yet I want to hug you, but I kind of hate you right now."

Bella laughed. She had got Alice awake by telling her she had ten minutes before she was expected at Jaspers. After several wasted minutes of disbelief, Alice took the quickest shower of her life and had to go without hair or makeup being done up.

Never had Alice gone so natural.

"Your bipolar is showing."

"I am serious, Bella! What is he going to think seeing me sopping wet-"

"What man doesn't want a girl fresh out of the shower?" Countered Bella but she didn't give Alice time to answer before she was knocking on number 12's door.

"Come in," A voice called from within.

Bella opened the door and walked in, followed by Alice. They could hear the tale tell noises of a shower and Alice grabbed Bella's arm, imbedding her fingernails.

She knew without looking at Alice what she was saying.

_Jasper is naked and wet just feet away. _

"Sorry for the small space. We're not really used to more than the two of us in here." Edward said with a grimace. He pulled out a pan, some Pam spray, and then the eggs. He quickly started to whisk the eggs with some milk, adding some vanilla and a pinch of salt.

Bella's eyes were trained on him and the way his muscles flexed as he moved around the kitchenette.

"Thank you for feeding us. We were just eating at the park."

"Yeah, that gets expensive." Edward added.

Bella wanted to squee, they were having an actual conversation.

The shower turned off and instantly Alice's spine straightened and her thighs clenched.

Bella pushed Alice with her shoulder and gave her a warning look.

"I was asking if you knew where they were putting you today?"

"Hmm? Oh! No, I don't. We go at 9 to get into costume. You?"

Edward shook his head. "I usually have to follow my parents around. Good for show."

"It's because he's so pretty!" Jasper laughed as he walked into the room. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from Alice's direction, but Bella ignored it.

"It's because you refuse to." Jasper laughed, "Hi, I am Jasper Cullen." He greeted, shaking Bella's hand before taking up Alice's. "Ah, so we meet again." He cooed and Alice flushed.

Edward turned on the small stove to heat before he dipped the bread into the batter. He then pulled out the soaked bread and placed it in the pan. Instantly the smell got to Bella and her stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

"Hungry?" Edward smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hadn't really eaten much since the morning joust. It was too exciting."

"First jousting match?"

"Um, no. We were here last week for one."

"I knew it! You're the 'sign my cleavage' girl!" Jasper grinned crookedly.

Edward turned, giving Alice a closer, but knowing look.

"She is," Bella giggled, "You marked her, now she's yours."

"Is it still there?" Jasper wondered, moving toward Alice who looked like she was about to hyperventilate from either the conversation or his close proximity or both.

"It's washed off." She said softly as Jasper daringly traced his finger over where his signature used to be.

"Well, darlin'," he cooed so close to her that he was hovering over her body in the small space. "We'll just have to fix that, now don't we. Can't have you wandering around, unmarked."

Alice shivered and gave a barely noticeable nod.

Jasper picked up a pen and carefully added his mark on Alice's flushed chest.

**A/N: Ugh, how Jasper is so bold? And why can't he rub off on Edward…Ooh… hmm…**

**Alas, this isn't slash. Lol. Jasper could mark me any day, though. JS**


	19. Chapter 19

Ren Faire

Nineteen

"Here," Edward turned, giving a couple of plates to Jasper and Alice and placed the butter and syrup on the small dinette.

Jasper and Alice moved to the table, eating and talking quietly.

Bella moved closer to Edward. "Do you cook often?"

"Hmm, yes. Well, no, not as much as I would like to. I planned on going to culinary school for fun, but my parents thought I should try my hand at the family business. What about you?"

"Me? Well, this is for fun, you know? I am from a small town named Forks but there's not much there to aspire to. We got the job at the Faire to liven up our lives."

"College?"

Bella didn't really want to go into such personal things, but he gave her insight in his life she felt it was only right, she do the same.

"Someday, hopefully. Most people in Forks graduate High School, settle down, and get married. A few go into the military, but…"

"I get it."

Bella nodded, accepting the plate of French toast. She buttered the bread and began to cut it into pieces when Edward moved to sit next to her on the small couch.

They ate in companionable silence, hearing little comments and giggles here and there coming from Jasper and Alice's area.

"Apparently, he didn't like James wanting to come after her." Jasper whispered conspiratorially. "James likes to break in the new girls.

"What?" Bella asked, mortified.

Edward out down the fork he was eating and sat up straight, glaring at Jasper.

"Ignore him."

"No, please tell me what he's talking about. Should we worry about James?"

"James is harmless. He's just a man-whore." Jasper added, ignoring Edward's glare. "He was an average, geeky D&D guy who got some muscles and now has something to prove. So every conquest proves something to him."

"He has complex self-worth issues. Got it." Bella nodded and put a bite into her mouth. Edward smirked before mirroring her.

Then there was a knock at the door but before anyone could move, Emmett burst through the door.

"Hey, girls… guys." Emmett said, looking confused. "Did I miss the party last night?" He snickered "Is this like a morning-after-group-sex-breakfast-thing? Because I don't want to intrude on this walk of shame."

"What?" Bella suddenly felt flush.

"You ass!" Jasper said, shaking his head. "They obviously don't get your humor." He sneered at Emmett before turning to the girls. "Don't mind his word vomit. Ever since he got married his delusions of everyone's sex life has gotten worse."

"Nobody's having orgies, Emmett. It's just breakfast." Edward said calmly. "We invited Bella and Alice over for breakfast.

Emmett grabbed up a piece of the toast and pushed it into his mouth, moaning. "Sucks for you. Fuck this is good."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Oh," Emmett swallowed, "Yeah, it's time to get the girls so they can get dressed. _Thy lass 'er be piratin' with ol Black Beard_," he laughed pointing at Bella. "You know… tight leather skirts, boots, and don't forget the booty!"

Edward watched Bella's blush travel down her neck and when her dark brown eyes found him, he couldn't help but lick his bottom lip at the visual.

With quiet, awkward goodbye's and thank you's for breakfast, Bella and Alice left the small trailer, everyone quiet in Emmett's wake.

Bella and Alice went to start their day.

**A/N: I love an inappropriate Emmett. This is winding down.. Just a handful of Chapters left. And maybe an Epi.. depends on how long the baby sleeps.. Any guess who Black Beard will be? **


	20. Chapter 20

Ren Faire

Twenty

"No, I really did!" He boomed. His voice level rising and various members of the crowd stopped their motions to glare at him.

Jacob Black was big, buff man, with a one inch beard. He was Black Beard for all intents and purposes and his job at the faire was to rile people up, harass them in good fun and take pictures with the patrons.

Bella had been placed with him when his usual partner Ness, called in sick.

Bella shook her head, chastising the man with a smile. "I guess it takes all types." She laughed, her hand moved to his shoulder and giving it a small pat. "So what did Ness do after you publically accosted her?"

"I didn't accost her! I merely just showed up at her class, grabbed her up, and walked her out of there."

"How very cave man."

"You are seeing this all wrong! It was a romantic gesture! She hated that class, hated college. I was merely rescuing her."

"By breaking into her class, scaring the professor, grabbing up his student and leaving with her. You're lucky you didn't get arrested and charged with kidnapping."

"Well, when you put it that way,"

"So she's sick today?"

Jake ruffled his fingers through his hair, blushing slightly. "Yeah, something like that," He smiled shyly. "She's off the doc to get some blood work done."

"Bloodwork? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, she just might be knocked up a bit. She went to go make sure after we did one of the home kits."

Bella's smile brightened, her arms wrapping around Jake's torso and congratulated him.

It was then; off in the distance something caught her eye.

An angry set of green eyes, fair skin and reddish brown hair lurked behind a wall, watching her.

ooOOOoo

She stood in full pirate gear. The thin black leather kissed at her skin when the wind danced around her and he was mesmerized.

Was there someone out there torturing him?

Who could dress the girl up in leathers and short skirt, a corset, and knee high boots and get away with it?

GAH!

And as she laughed lightly, her hand fluttered up and gently touched Jake's shoulder.

Edward now hated Jake.

If he and Edward were face to face in the Arena, Edward knew he would be relentless. He would take the fucker down one way or another and show him that the girl was his.

How dare the other man even think he had a right to look at her? To touch her?

_Mine. _

Edward shook his head at the thought.

She wasn't his… yet.

Did he even want the girl to be his?

_Yes._

It was that simple word, the thought, that made Edward decide that he was now going to formulate a plan to get this girl to notice him outside the whole faire dynamic.

The breakfast was a good start until Emmett ruined the dynamic they had.

His words had completely shut the girl up.

Then they left.

So, as he watched the Pirate Jacob Black woo her with overly white cheesy smiled and bouncing, roidy muscles, Edward formulated a plan.

He would need his mother's help.

Therefore, he left her there and moved out from behind the concession wall and made his way to his mother. He knew where she would be, walking about with some of her new Ladies in Waiting. Maggie and Siobhan were given the roles today along with Rosalie. He knew the politics of the faire and how some of the woman would be beside themselves to have Edward on his arm.

None more than Tanya.

Gross.

And of course, he had heard of the comments Tanya made of the two new girls, how they seemed eager to please- full of negative suggestion on their chastity and how plain she was.

How could they not see such a beautiful girl clearly?

Bella's smile brightened and she bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement with whatever Jacob was said. Edward fumed as he watched her arms drape over Jake's shoulders. What could he have said that would cause such a reaction from her that she was throwing herself at him?

Could Tanya and the old Ladies in Waiting know be right about her, without really knowing her?

But deep down Edward couldn't believe it. He talked with her. He couldn't remember Tanya having an actual conversation with Bella or Alice, for that matter.

And then there was the fact that Rosalie liked Bella and Alice.

Rosalie didn't like anyone.

There was something more about this girl that he was drawn to.

He would have to keep one eye on her to try to find out what it is.

**A/N: Seems that Edward has a little crush, hmm? And a bit of a jealous streak. I love jealous streaks. But maybe he doesn't see things quite so clearly. What shall the poor boy do?**


	21. Chapter 21

Ren Faire

Twenty-one

"And what do I owe the honor?" Esme beamed when her son walked into the living quarters that were reserved for the King and Queen. Esme spent most of her time walking around and taking pictures with awe-filled children, but there was times that it all became too much and she needed a few moments to herself.

"I was just wondering who does the scheduling and placements."

"Oh?" Esme was not an unwise woman. She could tell there was a change in her son as soon as the two brunette women were hired. She witnessed the problematic kiss in the arena. It was then that Esme knew there would need to be new Ladies in Waiting, again.

"Yeah, I just don't think me wandering around following you isn't an ideal way to spend my day."

"You want a themed character?"

"I have a few ideas."

Esme smirked. She was giddy that her son was finally taking the family business seriously, "Does my Lady Isabella have anything to do with this idea?"

"Perhaps." Edward's eyes were everywhere but his mothers.

"Then let's consider our options and send it to the costuming department."

Edward couldn't help but grin. He grabbed his mother by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

ooOOOoo

Bella laughed lightly as Ness walked up to Jake and Bella. She introduced herself as Jake's baby mama and Jake's eyes went so wide she thought the man would fall over.

"That is wonderful news!" Bella cheered, engulfing her friend in a hug.

"But you know what that means, right?"

"What?" Jake asked, suddenly worried.

Bella instantly felt like a third wheel and was getting more insecure.

Small tears started to line Ness's eyes, apprehensive and gauging Jake's every look and action. "I will have to take a break from the faire. I won't be able to do the first mate thing anymore. We'll lose our show… our income. Who will man the booth?"

Bella wanted to slip away. Volunteering herself was right on her tongue, but she didn't really want to do the act all the time. Climbing ropes and speaking Pirate was fun for the day and Jake was wonderful, but she just… couldn't.

But with the imploring look from Jake and the sad look on Ness, Bella couldn't help but open her mouth.

Except, her tongue tied because in the shadows just feet away was a man watching the whole exchange with odd interest.

And she couldn't look away.

**A/N so, what does Edward have up his sleeve? And who/what would his sidekick be? What's going to happen with Jake? And who's the lurker?**


	22. Chapter 22

Ren Faire

Twenty-two

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

Edward couldn't help the scowl on his face. "I don't get you Bella. You know that Jake and Ness have a relationship yet you touch him and hug on him-"

"Don't- Edward. Just don't. I know Jake. Okay? I know Ness. I have practically known them my entire life!"

"What?" Confusion set in as Edward took a second look at Jake and Ness. The huge man was suddenly on his knees and Ness was in tears. Her were eyes shining and full of nervous joy. Jacob's mouth was moving and then his lips found Ness's torso, placing a soft kiss.

"I grew up with them. Jake's dad and mine are old fishing buddies."

"Oh. I-"

"You're what, Edward? Jealous? An ass? What are you even doing here?"

"I," Edward ran his hands through his hair, looking at Jake and Ness again through different eyes. He could see him kneeling kissing Bella's belly.

Never had he had such a thought.

"I was curious... about you."

Bella scoffed and growled her frustration. "Curious? Curious. Of what?"

Edward shook his head from side to side, dumbfounded.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know… until then, just... stop following me."

Turning away from Edward was difficult, but it was something she felt the needed to do if he was truly interested in her.

She didn't want to play games.

She didn't want to do the cat and mouse thing.

She didn't want a jealous, angry man.

She wanted a kind, thoughtful, caring, sexy, sword wielding- leather wielding, and fuck-hot man.

She wanted one that wanted her, needed her, respected and loved her.

Bella really thought that it wasn't too much to ask for.

She deserved it.

She demanded it.

**A/N: We all do. **


	23. Chapter 23

Ren Faire

Twenty-three

"So, how is a pirate's life for you?" Rosalie asked, spearing her salad before placing it into her mouth.

"Actually, it's not." Bella laughed, shaking her head. "Next time I help Jake and Ness I am donning spandex. Climbing the ropes was not fun."

"Oh, I am sure it was fun for some." Rosalie smirked and winked.

Bella couldn't help her blush, remembering looking down and seeing many males below her and one in particular.

Edward.

_Oh, God!_

No wonder he was being so brute with her!

_He probably thought I was putting on a show; being inappropriate in a family setting. _

She suddenly felt sick.

"So Jake and Ness, huh? Do you know them?"

"What?" Bella put her hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself.

_Then Edward saw you touching and hugging Jacob. _

"Oh, Yeah. Our fathers are old fishing buddies."

"Really?" Rose smiled, "Small world."

"Yep." Bella took a deep breath, trying to get her subconscious sidetracked. "So I am sure you heard their news by now."

_Edward seeing you flirting with Jacob as his pregnant girlfriend stood on the sidelines. _

"That Ness is knocked up? Yeah. She told Esme when I was there. Esme is very excited. She thinks of all of us as her kids. I just know that baby is going to be spoiled rotten. All of the Faire kids are. There's even a daycare here."

"Really? Wow."

"This is a family, Bella. You've entered a dynamic that you would be dumb to walk away from, now."

"There's Alice though. We're only here for a couple more weeks."

"If you're only here for a couple more weeks then why have I heard that they're going to start training you tomorrow for another show?"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Carlisle and Esme are making the arrangements as we speak. Something about you taking fencing lessons and there's even a new stage being built for the show."

"What about Alice?"

Rosalie chewed her bite and then swallowed. She notice Bella had stopped eating and was wide-eyed and nervous.

"What about Alice? She's starting with the pirates. She's interested in being one of the mermaid-Siren's they're now hiring for."

"She didn't tell me that!"

"It was just decided today with Ness having to go for her pregnancy, they need to switch it up. They do that occasionally, anyway."

"So… I am almost afraid to ask, but what will I be trained for, what will I be doing in the new show?"

Rosalie got a wicked smile.

"You will see." She shifted her head to the side, gesturing to the people walking toward her.

It was Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and a man she didn't recognize who was holding several fencing swords and the protective gear.

Bella's stomach dropped.

"Hello Bella!" Carlisle greeted, extending his hand for her to take.

"Hello," her eyes darted to the others surrounding her and landing on Edward where they stayed until Carlisle started talking again.

"Bella, this is Demetri. He is our fencing instructor and he will be working with you if you choose to accept our employment offer."

"Told you so," Rosalie sang, ruffling Bella's hair as she sauntered away.

**A/N: Oh, Edward. You ass. I couldn't help but put a mermaid Siren bit in there.. you know how I love them. Fairies too.**


	24. Chapter 24

Ren Faire

Twenty-four

Bella's head was spinning as she walked to her trailer long past the setting sun. She was glad that she had a bit of dinner with Rosalie because her lesson with Edward and Demetri was very taxing on her. She was severely out of shape.

She would adopt a fitness program where she would run a mile then lift weights. She was not to look overly muscular since her character was to be a Spanish vixen type who battled a Zorro Edward in a flirtatious fencing battle.

The whole show would last about 10-15 minutes and was fully scripted with the options to adlib as needed.

The only worrisome aspect was that she would be working with Edward daily.

ooOOOoo

So, after much deliberation and conversations with Alice, they decided to take a chance with their new lives in at the Faire.

They drove home to Forks on their first day off, with Emmett's help, and packed up the things from their apartments. They had called the diner and told them that they wouldn't be coming back to work.

Bella trained everyday with Demetri and practiced the script, noticing there were several parts where they would do a dance of fencing, climbing, twisting, lunging and then there was the kissing.

Edward had adlibbed often about their kissing scenes, sometimes he would push her flush with him, her back to his chest, and he would kiss up her neck.

He enjoyed the tease.

She enjoyed it too.

But that was it. Once practice was over, he went his separate way and she went hers.

He went back to being Prince Edward during the weekends and Bella was everything from a gypsy one day, a witch asking patrons for their naughty children for her boiling pot of stew.

She loved it.

Then on the last day of the Seattle Renaissance Faire, Bella and Alice found themselves working together, doing a belly dancing bit that Rosalie and Victoria had been teaching them at night.

Bella noticed Edward in the audience, but by the end of it, he was gone.

In the weeks following, Jasper and Alice had gotten closer.

They were often found rocking trailer number 11 and since Bella was suddenly uninterested in going inside soon after, she found herself wandering the park with Esme.

The two of them had gotten much closer and as Edward noticed the relationship with Bella and his mother, he became a fixture in the wings.

His presence just made Esme shake her head and laugh.

It made Bella annoyed.

But Bella did her best to work at having a positive working relationship with Edward.

So, as the group started to pack up the Faire with plans of heading to Oregon, California, Nevada, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico, Idaho, Ohio, and eventually the Carolina's, then onto Texas, Georgia, Kansas City and finally, Maryland; they were going to travel the country, seeing places that she never knew was possible.

She was grateful.

She was hopeful that this was the change she was truly seeking.

So for as long as it lasted or until it got old she would go on this journey.

**A/N: Have you ever felt like Bella? I have. I moved from Arizona to Alaska (in January) with a guy I met on the internet just on a leap of faith. 3 kids and almost 13 years of marriage, I am pretty sure I made the right choice. LOL**


	25. Chapter 25

Ren Faire

Twenty-five

"What are you wearing for your date, Bella?" Alice asked as she lay over the bed in the trailer. Both girls worked at keeping the trailer clean and girls, adding to the décor with fabrics, art, and furniture from various venders.

The gypsy look made both girls happy.

"Oh, I don't know… something comfortable. It's just dinner."

Demetri and Bella had a good friendship going after spending so much time together so when he finally asked to take her out and Edward didn't so Bella couldn't help but accept.

Something about bones and the universe, Alice threw out there again with a bit of a jab about Demetri's eight years on Bella.

"The wrap dress, definitely. You can be like a present to open by the end of the night." Alice wiggled her eyebrows and then winked.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. She was going to miss Seattle and Forks, but she was very anxious to leave. Once they were in Oregon she and Edward would be starting their show and she was very nervously excited.

"Is he picking you up?"

Bella nodded before lining her eyes in a dark coal color. She had learned how to play up her eyes from Rosalie.

Bella had really started coming into her own in the past weeks, not to mention the attention she received from the patrons.

She had been asked out on more than one occasion by them.

"Wow. I guess I need to give you kudos. I really thought Edward would step up and ask you out." Alice said with a frown. Bella narrowed her eyes, before she caught herself and shook it off.

"I had told him weeks ago to stop following me. I am sure I scared him off. He knows how this job is serious for me."

"But that kiss, Bella. It was something else."

"I know, Alice. I saw the video."

Bella did you tube it and saved it on her laptop. She also watched it over and over again sometimes when she was feeling whimsy.

Alice let out a sigh, rolling over the bed before grabbing up a book. It was a romance novel about warrior vampires that were constantly fighting baby-powder smelling dead things.

"Maybe I will email the link to Edward and remind him of your chemistry."

"Don't Alice. Don't push this, please! The last thing I want is a relationship with someone who feels forced or trapped in it. I told him to figure out what he wants and I am sure he is. I am sure he has."

"But you don't see the way he looks at you."

"I do, Alice! But it's only been a few weeks since we met so… just… back off. I am going out with Dem and getting the vibe out there for the universe, or whatever you said."

"I never said to get the vibe out, but if you think it will help you relax, I can give you some alone time!"

"Alice!" Bella threw a pillow at Alice before moving back into the room to get dressed.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Demetri stood holding a bouquet of flowers and a smile.

**A/N: So didn't see that coming did you? Trust. **

**Only a couple more chapters to go... the last one should post before midnight, PST. Sorry for the longer wait.. I had to make dinner and take pics of the baby as a leprechaun. They will be on my FB.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ren Faire

Twenty-six

Being at the Ren Faire for the past few weeks was like leaving the past and jetting into the future. She quickly forgot how busy everything was in the bustling Seattle streets.

"You okay?" Demetri asked with an eye on her and one on the traffic signal. He had reached over and squeezed her hand and left it wrapped around hers.

"Yep." Bella said, nervously. She hoped that Demetri couldn't feel her sweaty palms. "Where are you taking us?" She smiled.

"Just a small Italian mom and pop place. Edward's parents sometimes have them cater the Faire when we're here. I think I heard that his family owns it or something."

"That's nice," Bella supplied, slightly annoyed that he was taking her to a place that Edward was possibly at, or that his family owned.

"Yeah, I thought he would finally stop stepping on his dick and man up to ask you out, but his loss is my gain."

Bella was appalled by his words. "What?"

Demetri leaned and touched Bella's cheek with the back of his fingers and it took everything in her not to recoil.

"The dude is hard up!" He laughed sitting back in his seat, "You should have seen how pissed he was that I got the girl and he didn't. Fucker didn't even know what to do with himself."

Demetri turned into a small restaurant with red bricks. It was totally unassuming; unlike her date as he totally missed her disgusted looks and annoyed sighs.

"We're here!"

Bella sat for a moment waiting to see if Demetri would get the door but when she saw his hand movements to hurry up, she opened her door and got out.

Chivalry was non-existent with Demetri.

Once at the table and the matre'd gave them their menus. Bella had already decided to make the best of the date and mark it Demetri in her "fuck-no" book.

"What do you feel like eating tonight? A giant tube steak." Demetri snickered.

"What has gotten into you? I thought you were normal." Bella frowned.

"Don't be like that, baby" he grinned but it looked more like a sneer.

"Maybe we should end this before it gets any worse." Bella's lips were a hard line. As a daughter of the Chief of Police, she knew how to defend herself, but she also knew when she was being disrespected and Demetri was definitely offending her.

She just didn't understand why. He seemed so normal and professional at the park.

Folding her menu Bella started moving from the booth as she put her hand in her purse grabbing for her cell phone. Luckily they weren't too far from the Faire and Alice could take her car to come and get her.

"Don't leave Bella," Demetri said, with a small laugh. "Come on!"

Bella could hear his scoffing laugh as she walked out of the restaurant and into the Seattle rain.

ooOOOoo

Edward sat at the back of the restaurant. He had wanted to get away from the Faire after learning Bella had a date and sometimes he was allowed to dabble in the kitchen and make some food.

This night it was chicken and eggplant parmesan with homemade tomato sauce. He had made about fifty servings before boxing some up for him, his parents and Jasper and was making him way to his car when he saw his worst nightmare.

Bella stood with her phone in her hand, soaking wet and standing under the awning of the restaurant.

He stood confused for a moment, wondering why she was there until Demetri opened the door with his annoying swagger.

Edward held back to see how it would all play out, all the while upset at himself for dragging his feet for so long that his love interest was willing to date someone else.

He was a cad.

Bella suddenly turned away from Demetri, obviously uncomfortable.

"No, I am done. The date is over, Demetri. I've texted Alice and she will come and get me."

Demetri lifted his hand to Bella as if to comfort or sooth her but she turned away from his touch and Edward was instantly on edge. He placed the bags of food onto the sidewalk.

Demetri was saying something to her that Edward couldn't hear, but when he saw Bella's lips lined and fists clenched he decided to intervene.

**A/N:**

**So… Bella had a bad date with no action... Poor Bella. I had a horrible one with what I thought was a sweetheart guy. After I had to pay for dinner and the movie he wanted to go bowling. I was stupid and paid for that too but didn't ever go out with him again. Every time he said we should, I told him I couldn't afford it. :P **


	27. Chapter 27

Ren Faire

Twenty-Seven

**A/N: The Drabble war is over but I plan to finish this up this week. I will also not be as concerned with word limits. I hope that you liked it, overall and had a fun little ride with it. There will be 30 chapters altogether, the last being a future-take EPI with gratitude's. **

"Hey Bella, Demetri," Edward said casually as he picked up his bags of food and then unlocked his car. He popped the trunk and put the food in the back before turning toward the couple.

"Edward, hi!" Bella said with relief. She could see the annoyance of Edward's presence line Demetri's face but she was done caring about the way he felt. It wasn't as if he was sensitive to her feelings.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Demetri narrowed his eyes on Edward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I worked a shift today." Edward said simply and shrugged his shoulders. But his eyes lingered on Bella and the way she shivered in the rain.

"Are you okay?" He opened his jacket and started to shrug it off.

"She's fine." Demetri answered for her as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders. But Bella moved out of his hold and took a step or two away from him.

Edward handed Bella his jacket, moving closer to her. He could see the anger boiling below the surface. "You okay?" He asked again softly. When she shook her head minutely, it was all Edward needed.

"Let's go."

"I was taking her back." Demetri sneered. He wasn't going to just let his date walk away from him and into the arms of another man.

But what he wasn't expecting when he grabbed at the arm of the jacket was her right hook. She had planted the hit right on his jaw and the shock of it- although not enough to really hurt him- made him move back.

"You don't get to touch me- ever!" Bella yelled at him and quickly moved towards Edward's car.

She heard the unlock mechanism and swiftly got in, locking her door. She then looked out the rear view mirror at the two men outside.

She could see how their stances were aggressive; sizing each other up before Edward pointed at Demetri's car and said something to where Demetri's whole demeanor changed. Edward stood at the car door watching Demetri's car turn on, reverse, and leave the parking lot before he got in the car.

"You alright, Bella?" Edward asked as he shut the car door.

The look of concern on Edwards face made Bella smile. "Yeah, now I am." She laughed nervously. "I am so glad to see you, Edward. I was getting pretty nervous back there since I couldn't get a hold of Alice."

Edward nodded, turning the car on and the blasting the heater. Bella started playing with her wet locks.

"I am getting your car soaked!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing that won't dry. Shall we go?"

Bella nodded with a slight blushing on her cheeks.

"So, what did you say to him to finally get him to leave?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just told him that my parents sign his paycheck and if he wants to keep his job that I'd try to convince you not to file a harassment report, which you really should consider doing, anyway."

"I'll consider it. I just don't get the change in demeanor. At the Faire he was funny and kind and such a great teacher. Outside the Faire he was a whole other person."

"Well, you're new, Bella." Edward turned down the heater and then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. "At the Faire it's a job and you're playing a part. Everyone has a role, a persona. Some of it is real, but for the most part the people actors. They act like an ass, like me. They are ignorant to what is in front of them, like me. They keep thinking, _any moment she's going to change into some heinous bitch_, like me. But you didn't.

"Dem is a cool guy in the park. He's a good teacher, good at his job, but this life starts to get to you and you stop doing what's socially acceptable. He's been jaded. But most of all I think you scared him."

"Me? I scared him?"

Edward snorted, "Yeah. I don't think he really thought you'd say yes to going out with him and when you did, I think his nerves got the best of him."

"How do you think that?"

"For one he forgot how to talk to you. I am the same way. I didn't think you would say yes. I kept trying to get the nerve to talk to you and couldn't. Then when I finally got up the nerve, you thought I was stalking you and shot me down."

"I remember that whole thing very differently." Bella said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, that's the truth as I saw it on my end."

"But the kiss, that first day?"

Edward got a devilish smirk. "You were my prize and you didn't know any better, now did you?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "No, I guess not."

"Awesome first kiss." Edward said with a sly smile and Bella nodded her agreement.

"I can't wait for the second one." Bella whispered and Edward perked up.

"Really?"

"Really."

Edward pulled into the Faire's parking area reserved for the entertainers and noticed that Demetri wasn't back yet.

The tension in the car dissipated.

"You hungry?" Edward asked, nervously.

"I could eat," Bella beamed before opening the car door and getting out. Edward was right there to help her, though and shut the car door for her. He then opened the truck and took out the food.

"I just need to drop some of this off and then can I meet you at your trailer?"

"That would be great!" She smiled. "I just hope Alice isn't there."

"Oh, they're not. They are in my trailer testing the shocks."

Edward instantly blushed and shook his head at his glib comment before looking at a bemused Bella.

"I'll be right back."

"Hurry." Bella said softly, enjoying the smile on Edward's face that was just for her.

**A/N: All better? **

**Next Chapter there will be a lemon. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it and go on to Chapter 29. Thanks for reading and making me laugh at your reviews. You all are so much fun. **


	28. Chapter 28

Ren Faire

Twenty eight

**A/N: Sorry for the wait (at least it's a long one!)**

**One more after this, and then if there's an outtake or future take of something, let me know.**

"Ten minutes!" A disembodied voice called over a bull horn.

The trailers had all been loaded onto the Semi-truck, as well as the Faire, and Bella sat in a silver Volvo smiling at the bronze haired man who sat next to her in the driver's seat.

Bella was full of nervous energy.

"WOO HOO!" A squeal called out from the car in front of them.

Alice's hands flared out of her car as horns started to honk in the caravan line in front of them.

"You ready for this?" Edward asked, looking at Bella from the side of his eye.

Bella smiled. "I am."

Over the past two weeks Bella and Edward seemed to do a dance around each other, sharing small glances and smiles.

After the date with Demetri, Edward had come over to her trailer and finally told her the truth.

_Two weeks prior_

Bella sat in her trailer, picking up a few things, moving some stuff around. She even changed the pillow cases and sheets.

_You just never know_

But as the minutes ticked by, Bella's nerves were starting to get the best of her.

She had been to the blinds several times trying to see anything, but there wasn't much to see, especially not Edward.

_Did he stand me up?_ Bella wondered.

Bella decided that he got waylaid when dropping off the food and went into the room and started changing into some comfortable pajama bottoms with a simple tank top with a light weight zipper front sweat shirt.

She then went into the kitchen, starving, and started to pull out some of the leftovers she had from earlier that day.

She was tired of the Faire food and was looking forward to getting something different.

But as a half hour passed, Bella started to worry.

_Had he run into trouble?_

_Had he forgotten that he was meeting her?_

_Was he just trying to be nice and was trying to get away from her as soon as possible?_

She couldn't know.

With the beeping of the microwave, Bella sat herself at the table and began picking at her chicken strips.

Blowing on it lightly, Bella took a bite, and noticed it was too hot.

Letting it cool, Bella then got up and took the remote, turning on the television. She wasn't one who normally watched it often, but she liked the noise of it, especially when she was alone.

Bella then went to the door and opened it, deciding that she would give one look for Edward. If he was there, great! If he wasn't, she would try to think that maybe he again lost his nerve.

Although, that didn't really make sense to her, he was amazingly beautiful.

Handsome.

Men are handsome! She chided herself, taking another bite of chicken. It was bland and rubbery.

This night clearly didn't go the way she expected it to go.

Then, just as she was raising her hand to take another bite, there was a slight knock on the door.

Bella dropped her chicken, grabbed up her old water glass and did a quick swish, before wiping any possible crumbs from her mouth.

She then walked to the door and opened it to see tragic sight.

Edward stood, sopping wet with one to go box of food and a small grimacing smile. "I tried to come as soon as I could," he started, "can I come in?"

Bella nodded, not sure what to think. She moved aside and watched Edward move up the few steps and into the trailer. It suddenly felt very small with him in it.

"What took so long?"

Edward gave an exhale and took the small hand towel that Bella gave him for his wet hair. "I went to my place to get some clothes, but it was occupied, as you remember. So then I had to go across the park to my parents, so I could change there, and they weren't in, and it was locked. It's never locked. So I went to find Emmett and that… was not something I need to ever see again." Edward shuddered. "He was… indisposed. I think it was too much of the jalapeño nachos. There was a revolt. It was bad."

Bella laughed, which is what Edward was going for. He smiled at her.

"So I just came back here. I have no dry clothes and I left my parents food by their door."

"That's ok. I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry."

"You want something dry? I think I have a tee-shirt or something."

"That'd be great," Edward smiled with an exhale. "While you do that I will start heating this up."

Bella smiled happily and moved toward her locker, and went through her clothes. She had worn it the night before to bed, but she didn't think Edward would mind.

Walking back into the room, Bella handed Edward the dry shirt and Edward took off the wet one. Bella's mouth went dry as it popped open. His chest had a tattoo of a crest of sorts that sat in the middle of a Celtic dragon with the triquetra, the cross, and the knot represented within the wings and body of the dragon.

"You're tattooed," Bella said aloud, instantly flushing.

Edward smirked, pulling on his shirt. "I am."

"I never saw it before, or anything like it."

"I haven't been unclothed around you for you to have seen it, before now." He laughed.

"I like it." Bella bit her lip and shook her head, shyly. She would be embarrassed, but after a moment she didn't really care.

He was contented.

Edward pulled the food out of the microwave and Bella noticed he had already trashed her chicken. She was happy not to have to eat it.

"Thanks," He laughed, "can you get out a couple of plates?"

Bella nodded and turned away from him, happy to have something to do. But as she reached up for the plates, she could suddenly hear an audible moan from behind her.

"You don't know how fucking sexy you are, do you?"

She stilled, frozen in her spot, afraid to move. "No." She whispered.

It was like he never moved, but when she suddenly felt the weight of his hands on her hips and the heat of his lips on her neck, she couldn't help the shiver.

Never had her body had such a reaction to a man before and when Edward's soft lustful words touched her skin, she couldn't help but loll her head to the side and give him access to the length of her neck.

"Let me show you,"

Bella nodded, enjoying the way his hands splayed over her hips and moved forward, cradling her stomach as he moved down to her sex.

Then her stomach growled.

She felt his chuckle, and then she felt his arms pull her to his chest in a warm, comfortable hug.

"Let's eat, pretty girl."

"Okay," Bella said reluctantly. She moved backward and felt how excited he was. It was just a small contacted but she couldn't help the feeling that she was the reason for his arousal.

.

.

.

"So the date sucked?" Edward asked, filling his mouth with food. He and Bella had been comfortable conversing while they ate, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "It wasn't my worst day ever, but it is up there."

"I can say that I am happy that it ended badly and I was there to be your knight in shining Volvo."

"Yes." Bella laughed, "So am I."

They sat in contented silence as they ate, stealing small looks and smiles.

"This is really good, Edward."

"Thanks. I like to cook, maybe enough to venture into that kind of career, but for now I have been drafted to help my parents in the Faire."

"I like working at the Faire. I like all the people, the crowds, the enchantment of it. It's easy to get lost in."

"Hmm, I never saw it that way," Edward sighed. "I always saw it as an obligation."

"Well, like you said, you were drafted into it," Bella winked, "Where I am there by choice. I think it makes it different."

"Are you going to stay at the Faire?"

Bella nodded, since she put a fork full of food in her mouth. Edward watched her eat and swallow, very interested in the long answer of his question.

"I've been asked to stay." Bella smiled, "I start our show at our next stop."

"Good." Edward smiled, eating. "I wasn't sure after the way things happened with Demetri."

The moments during dinner passed graciously while they both shared the particulars of their lives, both happily engaged with the easy way they seemed to get along. But as they cleaned up dinner and washed and dried their dishes, the atmosphere within the small trailer changed.

The sound of the rain pounded on the metal home as the candles they had lit made the night air glow with warmth. It was then that Edward felt confident to make a move on Bella.

He had reached over, making small circles on her pale skin. They were both looking down at his actions when he suddenly looked at her with shadowy-green eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

His words danced around the air, caressing her in warmth as her body shook with anticipation. "Please," she breathed, her eyes shifting from his to his lips.

He moved forward as if he could scare her off and cupped his hands around the back of her neck, pulling her to him before their lips met. It was light touches before it became intense and demanding. His body shifted over hers and she laid backward on the couch, her head resting on the arm rest.

Then his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she again succumbed to him.

_He seemed to like the control_, she thought, but happy that he finally was taking it. His jeans started to rub over her torso but instead of it being hot or seductive, it was more like a chafing.

"Edward," Bella gasped, pushing him away. He moved with a curious but hurt look on his face. "Let's move the bedroom. You can't be comfortable in the wet pants."

Edward scoffed, happy that she wasn't rebuffing him, but agreeing that he was uncomfortable.

Taking his hand in hers, Bella led him into the bedroom and watched as he shut the door and locked them inside.

He didn't want anyone barging in.

.

.

.

Soft fingertips circled around her breast and Bella smiled.

The warmth of his mouth cause a sharp intake of breath before his hand started to knead the cream colored flesh.

"Edward," Bella sighed before arching her back.

In an instant his hands were teasing and pulling at her, placing her where he needed her.

A soft tear or foil.

Then he was inside.

She felt the intrusion and greeted it with a moan.

He sat inside her, breathing the strawberry smell of her skin, willing himself to calm down.

He wanted to please her.

He wanted to make this memory of their first time bring a smile to her face every time she recalled it.

Gently, lips touched lips.

Tongues laved tongues in a sensual dance for dominance.

Edward withdrew himself, but staying connected before pushing back inside.

The feeling of his girl was so fulfilling. He had thought of this moment ever since they met. He had pleased himself with her soft features in mind, but now he was with the girl of his dreams.

Pulling away to look in her eyes, he gave her a smile as his eyes crescent in mirth. "You feel better than I imagined," he laughed, feeling the way his shuddering laughter felt within her.

She got a devious smirk. "You've imagined this before?"

"A better word would be often." He smirked back as she shook her head and laughed. "Be mine." He whispered carnally, moving within her again.

The way he thrusted felt different and her body took each shock willingly, as he controlled her desire.

"Tell me I get to keep you Bella." He pulled back, bringing her with him as he changed their position. She sat on his lap.

It was her turn to move.

And she would take him: heart, mind, body, and soul.

"Yes. Yours." She simpered as their movements because erratic. It was then that he moved her onto her side, grasping at her hips and drove into her relentlessly.

Her body shook when his hand found the point of her nerves and pushed on them, circled them with the tips of his fingers.

"Fuck," She gasped, the hot tension of her orgasm washed over her as her body tightened around his, holding him to her. "Oh! Edward, yes… fuck!"

Edward smiled but was not forgiving in his lust. He quickened his speed, enjoying the shudder that her body rewarded until he found his own release of tension.

"Bella," he gasped. His hands gripping her too tightly as she watched his beautiful face twist and his eyebrows scrunch over squinted eyes.

He was magnificent!

He body fell heavy over hers as he gasped warm breath over her heated skin.

"You're mine… Bella. And I'm… yours." He panted, his body shivering from the recoils of orgasm.

"I like the sound of that." She giggled as she ran her fingertips over the sensitive skin of his back.

.

.

.

"I can tell what you're thinking, Bella." Edward laughed, squeezing her hand.

There was a succession of honking and then the car was moving forward.

"I can't help it. Sex with you is one of favorite thoughts." She smirked as he groaned.

"Yes, but we have a long drive ahead of us. You can't start teasing me now."

"Why not? By the time we get there, you will want to ravish me." Bella smiled as she pulled up the hem of her skirt and showing him the length of her leg.

"Ugh! Or I can pull over and fuck you. I doubt anyone would mind the delay."

Bella scowled. "I only do private shows."

"Shame," Edward laughed, turning onto the highway and following Jasper and Alice in her car, "I am sure we could make a lot of money with a Bella peep show."

Bella smacked at Edward as he grinned with amusement.

"You ruined the mood." She huffed, pulling her skirt back down.

"That's good. I don't think I could handle five hours of verbal and visual foreplay."

With that, Bella put on some music and opened a pack of Red Vines as they drove into their future, happy and content.

**A/N: So I hope that was worth the wait.**


	29. Chapter 29 Future-take

Ren Faire

Future-take

**A/N: You wanted more, so here is more. You wanted EPOV, so as requested, Edward's point of view. Ask and you may receive or whatever. **

It had been a year since we left Seattle and the first day back the familiar grey clouds rolled in as the wind whistled through the long trees to greet us.

"You ready for this?" Emmett said as he bent over and picked up a keg of beer. We've been unloading the trucks for two days now and I couldn't help but be relieved that I had something else to do other than to worry about next weekend.

Opening day.

I had already met with Charlie Swan who by luck was an avid connoisseur of any food not made by him. Apparently fish fry was the way to get on his good side and a strategically placed bag of fish and chips and six-pack in hand helped me with the question I was presenting him. Next was a meeting with my parents.

"Never more ready." I smiled as I watch his eyes crinkle and a smile play at his lips.

"I should have known that you would fall hard."

I just smirked, unable to refute his claim. We walked into the small restaurant that was constructed back in Arizona and placed the box of wine on the counter while Emmett dropped the keg behind the counter. The restaurant was a clever design that broke down easily. It had a kitchen, dining area and more seating outside. It was also Bella's idea after our show flopped.

Apparently, I can cook but we can't act very well together, however we are great at feeding people.

We do make occasional appearances as the Knight and Lady in Waiting. It's hard not to with parents so keen on embarrassing their children.

But we are crowd pleasers and we play the part.

It has nothing to do with how "pretty" the crowd finds me.

I frown at those reviews.

After dropping off the box, I sort through several papers before picking up a small envelope and then made my way to the arena. James sat on the fence bordering it with a cocky smile. He had tried to take Bella from me, but his charms were lost on her. Yet, he still thought she was secretively into him.

As were all women.

That was until we hit a little town in Texas where a spitfire redhead in leathers depants'ed him in public and then proceeded to grab his ass.

It was love at first grope.

"You and me in the ring, Cullen?" He sniggered. "You're severely out of practice."

"Nope. Just here to drop shit off for the parents." I waved the envelope at him as a send off.

James made the whipping sound and laughed. "Such a mama's boy. Bella know you're still on the tit?"

"Fuck off James, before I tell Vic about the time that you let Alice dress you in drag and then paraded you through Walmart."

"You did what?" Vic laughed as James blushed.

"It was a dare, I swear!" Vic looked unimpressed, "Ugh. At least I was pretty! I even got hit on!"

I laughed. "By a dude who could see the lemons in your bra and yet he still wanted to touch them."

"Is there something I don't know about you, James?" Vic taunted as James glared at me. "You got some unfulfilled fantasy, baby? I am sure you'd look good in my panties." She taunted.

"No!"

Vic and I scoffed and snickered.

We all knew James enjoyed being emasculated, maybe just not in public.

"See? Don't fuck with me." I patted James on the shoulder before I moved up the stairs and up to my parent's door.

ooOOOoo

"Did you get it?" Jasper asked as he sat on Edward's couch with a huff. He was exhausted after all the heavy lifting and building that setting up entailed.

Jasper and Alice actually took over Bella and my pirate show, as she was excellent as a mermaid Siren before opting out of being "a type-casted clichéd Fae by individuals with aversions to those with height difficulties."

"I asked for it. They have to go back to the house and get it, but yeah… it's mine."

"So when will you do it?"

"Opening day, at the arena. Just like when we met."

"She suspect anything?"

I ran my hands though my hair. It was a horrible habit that left my head sore and my hair in disarray, but Bella loved my _sex hair,_ at least.

"Yes…no? I don't know. I think her dad may have said something to her but if he did, I can't tell. She's same ol' Bella."

"Same ol' Bella, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Comfortable. Cozy. Familiar."

"Shit, Jazz. No. That's not what I meant."

Jasper scoffed and continued his taunting. "Bella the blanket... I hope someone else is writing your speech. I could hear it now. _Bella_," Jasper mocked me poorly. "_You are like a warm blanket on a cold night, but not one of those itchy ones… but one of those ones that are cozy… like fleece_."

"When did you become such a dick?"

Jasper just grinned and shook his head. "_Bella, sweet homely Bella, will you be my blanket… I mean my bride._"

"It's not even funny anymore, not that it ever was!"

"What's funny is your face when I call her Blanket. I am sure that's why Jackson had named his son that."

"Stop. Talking."

"_I love you. You are so warm, like when you're right out of the dryer. I want to lay you over my body. Snuggly soft_."

"Get. Out!"

Jasper laughed. "You never could take a joke."

"You never could tell when you've taken it too far or when it wasn't funny."

"I'm just saying I am worried about you. You're comfortable with her. And maybe you shouldn't just settle for something comfortable because that will soon be boring… complacent."

"Said the guy who blew it with Maria, and then with Alice."

"I didn't blow it with Alice!"

"That is why she's in her own trailer now...right?" I questioned and then sighed, "Yes, I am content in my relationship with Bella, but not complacent. You made that shit up. What we have together is none of your business."

"I didn't blow it with Alice." Jasper looked like a kicked puppy.

"Whatever you say. Your last joke of asking her if she was alright and then telling her she looked like she had scurvy and allowing the crowd to laugh at her sealed your fate. You now have to grand gesture her to get a second chance and not fuck up….ever again. And you need to stop making her the butt of bad pirate and toilet humor."

"When did you become such an expert on girls?"

"Since I got my head out of my ass. Now really, you need to leave. I have dinner to make for Bella."

ooOOOoo

There was a buzz in the air.

White pillowed clouds drifted lazily in the cerulean sky as the breeze made the evergreen trees dance on the horizon.

Mac blared the horn; his 'Hear ye, hear ye,' could be heard at the gate as people walked through laughing at his drunken gestures, teases, and taunts.

It was a perfect day.

A clap on my shoulder startled me for a moment, before I turned to see Charlie Swan. He stood awkwardly wearing faux period dress that was hand made by Scottishrose, the Faire dressmaker. She had quite the ability to make the most amazing dresses whether it is Renaissance or Pioneer, to Titanic or period reproductions.

I had also asked her to make Bella's dress for today. It was gold overlay lace and green velvet. The cording was gold as well as her shoes. Even her Favour was a swatch of her finished dress.

She had sewn in a small hidden pocket that housed my great-grandmother's ring.

I wore a similar smock that would be beneath my armor and my crested flag also matched.

It was quite the ordeal.

I paced on my horse, back and forth as I watched as the Royals are introduced and Bella sit daintily down on her seat next to Alice and Rose. I watched as her eyes landed on her father all dressed up and saw her giggle before her eyes narrowed and sought out mine.

She knew.

She had to know.

I pulled on the reigns as the horse pulled back his head as he stopped. But my eyes didn't leave hers.

She was putting things together, her dress, my crested flag, her Favour.

She had to know.

But the horns called attention, much the same for each arena event and the knights were introduced as they strutted in front of the King, Queen, and their Royal guests.

My name was called and I watched as Bella rose to her feet with a slight blush. She lifted her Favour as she had done so many times before, but somehow she knew this was different.

I dismounted my horse as the crowd murmured and hushed in shock. I wore a mic for the occasion so everyone would be able to hear my words.

I clutched her pretty hand, and kissed it.

"Prince Edward, will you accept my Favour?" Bella flushed as she said her line.

I took the Favour in my hand, raising it up for the crowd to see and smirked when they went wild. But then I turned to her, asking for her hand again and watched as all the color drained from her face.

"I accept your favour fair Bella. In return I present thee with a token." I said. Bella looked shell shocked. I never spoke before.

I dropped to one knee in the dirt of the arena. Bella pulled at my hand, trying to flee, but I knew better. I tightened my hold.

The crowd hushed as I started to speak, "Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter of Sir Charles Swan of Forks, I stand before you in the presence of those we love and those who love us to ask you to be my wife. Before you answer, you should know that I have loved you since the moment of first sight. I then sought you out and courted you. I have wined and I have dined you with my amazing culinary skills." I winked as her tears fell, "and I will endeavor to make more happy than sad. I will bite my tongue at your lack of directional skills and enthusiastic procrastination and lateness if you would do the honor of marrying me."

I took the heavy fabric of her Favour and split it open to show the ring that was tied to a ribbon inside the pocket.

With a gasp, and free flowing tears, Bella could only nod.

"Is that a yes, my love?"

She nodded more vigorously as the crowd started to roll in their excitement. "Yes." She whispered out, only for my ears before awkwardly wrapping her arms around me. The armor made it difficult.

"Perhaps you should wait to answer until after the joust, m'lady?" Mac crooned over the crowd, gesturing the phallic wood that he clutched and garnered some snickering agreements and laughs from the crowd.

"Too late," I yelled. "She said yes!"

There was also no way I was jousting after that.

I wanted her.

I slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her after me.

ooOOOoo

We left the arena in a hurry, only to be followed by an amused Alice.

"I don't know where you two think you're going but there will be no sex until after the wedding!"

Both Bella and reared back and saw a gloating Alice. "What?"

"You heard me. No sex until the wedding, which I have been dutifully planning already. You're welcome, Bella. But, yeah. That's how Esme did it, how Rose and Em did it, and now you. Ren Faire rules."

"You're making this up!" I sneered.

"Nope. I wish I was! But never fear, Scottishrose has already been making the dress… you just need to say I do- once it's done and then you can go get your rocks off in Bora Bora or wherever."

"How long?" Bella was shaking. I didn't know if it was nerves or anger or adrenaline or lust. I was going to say lust but the way she was glaring at her friend, anger was my guess.

I gave Alice an equally angry glare.

"The other Queen before Esme said it was a surefire way not to let things… linger. She made the rules to ensure maximum frustrated-ness and something about unfulfilled or unintentional coitus preparation or something… I don't remember. What I do remember is that you all are abstinent until the nuptials."

I suddenly felt sick.

And sexually frustrated.

And overly hostile.

I turned my head at my exaggeratedly gloating mother, who had the audacity to wink at me.

Fuck my life.

"I am also moving you back with _Jasper_," Alice sneered Jasper's name, "and I am moving in with Bella. Like old times, eh, Bella?" She snickered unattractively.

"When did you become so evil," Bella cried.

Alice just smiled and started to walk away with my prize, laughing as she asked, "Always have been, honey. Ever heard of a chastity belt, Bella? I hear Billi makes some awesome ones… another of the Queen Mother's orders."

**A/N:**

**So, what do you think? All is left is the wedding… or do you want the wedding night? (wink wink) **

**Maybe just an Epi? Let me know.**

**ScottishRose1028 is my normal beta and Billi is Billi Beavus Cullen, review and friend extraordinaire. The dude in drag was based on my brother and he really was a horrifyingly ugly girl who did get hit on at Walmart. **

**PS. My heart goes out to those friends and families in Boston. Terror inflicted on others for their own personal views is never the answer and it hits way too close to home for me... js. So, let's hug our babies and promote kindness. There needs to be a global shift of humanity, in my opinion. Tuesday's are known to be Pay it Forward Tuesdays, so let's all try it out. I know I have received kindness in the parking lot, when I was trying to load groceries in the car with holding a crying baby. Not easy. Mr got one when he pulled out a newspaper and someone left a crisp 10 dollar bill in between the papers. Please let me know if you do on here or FB. **

**Much gratitude. **

**What I am reading Rec's: Curve Ball by staceleo and God's Gift by ThatEnglishWriter. Google them. **


	30. Chapter 30 (Outtake 1)

Ren Faire

Thirty (Outtake 1)

Jasper Whitlock was not the sharpest tool in the shed, Alice thought.

Oh, the man had swagger. He had looks and the slight curl of his lip making his face all lopsided may or may not have wet Alice's whistle. But no, she was holding fast to her guns as the man most certainly had a death wish.

"Oh, the things men do for love." Rosalie sighed.

"You mean boys. This park is full of little boys. Little stupid man-boy's with their stupid, idiotic ideas."

"Yeah. That's what makes them fun, right? Because real life is so lively without them? Besides, what doesn't kill them allows the stupid to spring again. I would say it gets better, but…"

"I know. It doesn't." Alice frowned as she played with a wisp of her hair.

"No. It doesn't. It does, however, get more entertaining."

Jasper bent forward jutting out his cupped man meat into the air as he swung yet again over the sky.

"If he thinks I am getting into that, he's crazy!" Bella whirled in, causing Alice and Rosalie to stop watching out the window at Jasper in his full acrobatic spandex-ness trying to catch a swinging bar to stare blankly at a scantily clad Bella.

"What are you wearing?"

"I thought Pirate was bad. I thought being a Fate with boobs hanging out was… ugh. But this tops the cake. I cannot… I just… I can't."

"Turn around. Lemme see." Rosalie's eyes burned bright with mirth. But her internal snicker was too close to the surface for when Bella turned around, Rosalie cackled.

"Someone hates me!" Bella sobbed.

"That would be the Queen Mother." Rosalie snickered. She recalled a similar mortification placed on her when she was made out to be the town drunk. She had to beg for coins while offering to sell passerby's children.

This was far worse.

"I don't get it. What are you supposed to be?" Alice's confusion lined her face.

"Umm… I don't know!" Bella twisted and turned, watching the way the metal mesh twisted as it laid over her hips.

"That would be a chastity belt with matching brain lovely chain mail or what some would call mesh armor."

"I thought that was just joke!"

"Nope." Rosalie laughed while Alice was watching everything with horror. "Especially those pretties who want to marry into the family. Maybe even worse for you since you're marrying Edward."

"But she liked me."

"Which is why you are not on the stocks right now, with a bucket of rotted fruits and veggies-"

"She wouldn't!" Alice gasped and Rose just snickered. It was way too easy to rile the girls.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed. We will be opening soon and you need to be ready to be front in center in the arena."

"Wearing armored undies." Bella deadpanned.

"Yep. Welcome to the Ren Faire family."

"I need to speed up the wedding!"

Rosalie scoffed before she twisted to the side to grab Bella's copper colored gown. "That's the idea! Now, what to do about Jasper…"

Bella slipped the dress over her new undies and wiggled trying to make the extra weight more bearable and less… chilly.

Rose sighed before her eyes lit up, "Bring him a cup of punch with tabasco in it!"

"I am thinking itching powder in his leotard." Bella glared into the mirror.

"I am thinking both… and more." Alice glared for a moment before cracking a smile as Jasper fell down into the trapeze net and the girls agreed.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The wedding is coming! Got your dancing shoes on? **

**Ease the wait by reading: The Attraction Equation /9274555/1/The-Attraction-Equation**


	31. Chapter 31 (Outtake 2)

Ren Faire

Outtake 2

The Grand Gesture…. Er… Jester?

The audience chuckled along with the figure in the bright yellow and red leotard.

Alice had a sick sense of humor.

The audience ate it up.

So, when Jasper's arms waved erratically in the bright, warm sunshine in Arizona, Alice couldn't hold back her snicker as the costume shimmered when he danced around.

"It's so wrong." Bella sighed with astonishment.

With a little encouraging whisper, a little girl walked over to the stage with a dollar and a tiny shy face.

Creeping forward, the man glanced at the girl curiously before leaning over to hear the small voice. But her words gave such a look of horror as the bells on his hat shook from side to side when he shook his head. His flushed look and her pout caused the audience to laugh further.

The girl, who suddenly gained more confidence with the audience around her rooting her on, grinned and shoved her waving dollar in the man's face and yelled, "You hafta do it! I'm a princess!"

She pointed to her crown on her head to prove her point.

"What's your name, Princess?"

The girl's pinched mouth unraveled into a bright smile and the crowd laughed.

"Grace,"

Jasper bent forward, bowing, "It would be my honor, Princess Grace." Reluctantly, he took the dollar and moved away from the girl and onto the stage.

Standing straight up, the man stiffly put one curled fist on his hip and one hand jutted out at the elbow.

Then he, in complete horror, sang:

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout,"

Jasper bent his knees and showed how short and stout he could suddenly be, before bounding upwards.

Wiggling his arm, "Here is my handle-" Putting his fist on his hip.

Then he curled and twisted his hand, "Here is my spout!"

Jasper showed an angry face as the little girl and the audience chuckled, "When I get all steamed up, then I shout-"

Jasper curled his side, motioning that his imaginary teapot body was about to tip over, "And pour me out!"

The little girl clapped excitedly in delight as he finished the rhyme and then there was suddenly a line of people all clutching their dollar bills with anticipation.

ooOOOoo

"I was going to have him do Like a Virgin, but Mommy Mac said no." Emmett pouted as he watched Jasper the Jester cluck and balk like a chicken.

"You call your mama mommy?" Bella snickered.

"MommyMac, as in Mrs. McCarty, _my mom_…" Emmett implored, "Just forget it. She's awesome. Let it go."

Jasper had been up on stage more than a half hour, in hopes that he could earn another first date with Alice. She had refused, remembering the first time around with him before Mac had the divine idea of public humiliation via jester.

Alice came up with the stipulations for the leotard and hat, while Edward was the one to say he should, instead of holding up the cliché boom box, sing and dance.

Jasper suddenly gasped, causing the group to direct their attention back to the stage.

"M'lady," he crooned, bowing forward dramatically, while he grasped Alice's dainty hand in his own before bestowing a kiss on her fingers.

"Jester," She said loudly so the entire audience could hear her, "it would please me if you were to sing me a melody."

Jasper was still bowed when his eyes met hers. She saw fear as he only saw conviction."

"If it would please, my lady." He said warily and snickers and catcalls filled the audience.

"It would," she smirked and then turned toward the audience. "This man has entertained you well with his silly songs and dance. But I wonder if he would be willing to do just one more… for me." With a cheeky grin Jasper's small smile fell as he steeled himself for whatever she was going to give him.

"Prince Edward was gracious enough to make the musicians created a futuristic melody often performed for vast audiences. Perhaps you will all follow me to the arena for the finale?"

Alice turned on a dime and made her way back to Bella and the Queen and King. It wasn't often that such a grand gesture was done within the Faire and everyone was alit with wonder on what awaited the poor Jester.

ooOOOoo

"I thought I was wicked." Bella licked at the frosted-glazed sweet that the bakery had made especially for them.

The milk and cocoa ones were Alice's favorite,. "I am not wicked." She pouted before placing the snack in her mouth. "He deserves worsf!"

"What's next with you two?" Rose sighed, bored.

"Maybe I will let him take me on a date... maybe." She smiled. "Bevey sometimes does these little tours. I think it might be a good idea to use him as a living prop in the torture chamber."

"She does seem to have a way with the macabre," Esme smiled. Flicking her wrist and demanding a tart.

"Oh look!" Alice squealed, "There he is!"

The group watched as Taylor led the Jesters onto the platforms where they would do their little songs and dances to get the crowd going.

"Edward is preforming, today." Bella said off hand. It was not a usual occurrence since Jasper was usually there, but with the Jasper the jester wailing around and being tortured horribly.

"You know, if you don't call this off soon, the next time you make a mistake you may feel the brunt of this." Esme looked pointedly at Alice before turning her attention to the ring. "Or _débrouille-toi tout seul_. Just something to think about. " (_You'll have to manage on your own.)_

Alice looked pretty worried. "I didn't think of that!" She sneered. "Have I gone too far? I have!"

"Calm yourself." Bella whispered, putting her hand over Alice's in comfort. "It's only for the day. All Esme is saying is that you need to take him off the hook. He has been a pretty good sport so it's about time to forgive him."

With that, Alice waited until she made eye contact from a wide eyed, nervous, Jasper. She placed her hand over her heart and gave him a small smile.

It was all he needed.

**A/N: Life is crazy. Three stories to update. Three kids and a Mr always gone. These are my excuses. Next wedding and EPI.**

**I wonder if you noticed some of the names of my most frequent reviewers in the story? I may not reply to all, but I do love them all the same. If not, maybe yours will make it in soon.. **


	32. Chapter 32 (Outtake 3)

Ren Faire 33

Outtake: The Lock

"With great power... comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later." ~ Rick Riordan

~O~

Bella sat in Esme's suite, lightly breathing in and out. She was horribly nervous and worrying about whether or not she would fall walking down the stairs or maybe down the aisle.

It was very likely.

And her feet were sweaty and slippery making her shoes squishy. It was the one time she had hoped for cold feet but the Washington day was clean, clear, and warm.

It was then that she worried about all the people outside wanting to witness their nuptials.

All of Forks were out there. They even closed down the diner.

Her anxiety as at an all-time high.

Charlie knocked for a moment before he opened the door and smiled kindly at the women who adorned the furniture dressed in elaborate gowns made of silks, satins, and velvets.

Their corsets were tight and their bosoms framed the jeweled broaches they adorned themselves with.

"Ten minutes." He said simply with a tight, mustache-y smile and darting eyes before bowing out of the front door and closing it behind him.

He seemed a little flushed.

"Bella," Esme whispered but got Bella's attention. "I am so pleased to have you as my new daughter." She picked up Bella's delicate hand, careful of the teardrop pearls that were a gift from her fiancé. They were her something new. "I wanted to take just a moment and give you a gift."

"Besides your son," Bella smiled as she teased, but her eyes held apprehension. She already knew that the park would go to them someday and it was to be expected. Bella had loved her time and the extended family that the park had given her and she was willing to do anything to make it even more successful. They had implemented several restaurants, a dinner show, and also many new themes for the people's enjoyment.

Bella took her life in stride and was happy to do it.

"Here, open it."

The Queen handed tiny, intricately carved wooden box to Bella with a kind smile. "They can be your something borrowed. They were mine and after you marry, they are yours."

Opening the box, Bella saw a pair of Emerald earrings. They matched Edwards crest and the dress she wore for him, oh so long ago.

"They are beautiful," Bella teared up. She handled them carefully and put them into her ears.

"Perfect! They match Edward's eyes." She beamed.

"This too," Alice gushed. "It's from me and Rosalie."

Bella opened the bag and pulled out various pieces of lingerie.

"Thanks," Bella shook her head as she put them back into the bag, blushing.

"What?! You wouldn't let us give you a bachelorette party or a bridal party!" Alice cried out in frustration.

"My turn," The Queen mother said and pushed Esme aside. The girls laughed, nervously. The Queen Mother was definitely intimidating to the others, Esme included.

Another small, but long and thin wooden box was placed in her hand. It had various flowers carved into the wood. There was a silver and gold elaborate locking mechanism that covered the lid and all the way down the front. It looked ancient.

Bella looked up at the Queen Mother only to see her smirk. "It is a virtue box."

"For her chastity belt." Esme added. "There's a locket that detachers and you can wear it. It is the only antiquated thing on there. The rest is… err, unused."

"Mm, hmm. So, you put the heart locket in the slot here," Queen Mother pointed, "and the key to the box also unlocks your belt."

Alice gaped.

Bella gasped.

Rose snickered.

Esme groaned.

"A virtue box," Bella whispered in horror. Her wide eyes found the amused grin or her mother's as the Queen Mother spoke again.

"Let's get on with it." The old woman crooned. "I had to go through it, Esme and Rose, too."

"This is Bella's box-" Rose said in exasperation, rolling her hands as if to say, get on with it.

"Yes, and as you can see it has a very complicated… lock. And Edward has the_ key_ to unlock the _box_." Her wrinkled face twisted as she grinned at her innuendos.

"I recall this from somewhere," Alice mused.

"Marie Antoinette," Rosalie supplied simply and Alice's eyes lit up and nodded in memory.

The Queen Mother snapped so the attention was back onto her, "Now, locks can be tricky, they may need a little fumbling… a finger or two may be needed to guide the key inside."

Bella scrunched her nose as the visuals were assaulting her mind.

"Other times the lock and key mechanism may be too dry and may need a little lubrication to… pop… it open. But sometimes there may need to be outside help."

"Oh, like a locksmith!" Rose cackled and received a glare from Queen Mother, Renee, and Esme.

"No, no locksmith. If Edward can't open the lock by now he needs a little instruction."

"Perhaps an instructional manual or video?" Renee laughed and winked at her flush daughter. She loved getting her prudish daughter worked up. "I am sure Edward has those, hmm, in his nightstand? Under the bed?"

Bella looked a bit green. "Please stop."

The Queen Mother, unfazed, continued. "Now, Bella may need to assist Edward with her lock or his key, since she knows her lock better than anyone else."

"Oh, make it stop!" Alice cried shaking her head and covering her ears.

"Yes, someone, please! That is my son you're speaking of," Esme gagged as she glared at the Queen Mother but the old woman ignored them, waving them off. She was on a mission.

"Oh, you weren't this rigid when it was your talk, Esmeralda. Now where was I? Oh… yes. Some items may be helpful in opening a desperately complex lock. Sometimes fingers aren't enough, and the use objects are needed to pluck and pick at the lock until it comes undone."

"Ew!" Alice cried.

"I should also add that some locks and keys are different sizes. Some keys are long and thin. Some have girth and some are short and tiny. It's all in how they use their key. Sometimes, you may think that the key is too big for the lock. But don't fret, dear-"

"Okay! Edward popped that lock long ago, Queen Mama," Rosalie snickered. "But excellent sex talk. You should be proud. Times ticking and we've got to go."

"Oh, wait! One more gift… This is from me and Phil," Renee smiled. "It actually goes well with this conversation."

This, Bella was nervous about.

Bella opened a fabric covered box and pulled the tissue paper aside. There were various shapes and sizes of vibrators: Small bullets with remote controls, The Celebrator, long thin vibes and even one that was curved… and even one that looked like it hooked onto a finger.

"Those will definitely help unlock that box, Isabella," Queen Mother added with a nod of approval.

Bella blushed with mortification as Renee nodded in agreement. Alice shifted to the side, her hand guarding her smile.

"This one is something blue," Renee beamed, pointing to one of the vibes and Bella's nose pinched in disgust.

"I cannot wear a vibrator for my something blue." She sneered as the others giggled.

"You could if it was one of those butt plugs," Rosalie added and laughed when Bella huffed and crossed her legs, shifting uncomfortably."

Renee shook her head with exasperation wondering how Bella could be her daughter. "At least it's not your something borrowed or something old… they are all brand new!"

"Oh, yes. Small blessings," Bella choked shaking her head. "Thank you."

Charlie took that moment to knock and when he saw his red faced, mortified daughter and saw the bright, devious eyes of those around her, his eyes narrowed and darted around the room for the culprit.

They landed on the box of vibrators and immediately glared at his ex. Renee was unfazed and smiled sweetly with a slight wink.

"Bella, it's time. Let's get you hitched." He said gruffly, reaching for his daughter and leaving the room. "Your prince awaits."

"Thanks, Dad." Tears brimmed in Bella's eyes before Charlie nodded and placed her hand over his arm he led his girl to the man waiting for her with a heavy heart.

He was giving away his little girl to a man he hoped endeavored to deserve her.

Bella turned the corner, taking in the highly decorated Faire and arena with a gasp.

It really was time.

**A/N: Dun dun dun… or maybe the wedding march would be more fitting… One more then the Epi for a total of 35 chapters.. It's mostly done. Updating several stories is kicking my butt with a feisty 16 month old (9/10/13) and with a painfully hurt thumb that most likely has torn ligaments or is sprained… yay. Complaining over. Sorry for the mistakes, they are all mine. Thanks for your review love. I read and enjoy every one. If you didn't notice your name or one like it, and you reviewed, let me know. I wanted to include the peeps. **


End file.
